Wolf Children:Reunified
by IndonesianWolf
Summary: Yuki is 20 years old and finish her Degree as a Journalist in Germany, and she now working on a international germany tv Station. For 3 months she has been placed in syria, she successfully get all the news, and her boss to give her a Holiday, now she is going back to Japan to met Hana, Souhei, and hopefully, Ame, and their adventures begins again
1. Chapter 1

i dont have the wolf children, both ame and yuki, so they belongs to their place.

 **Chapter 1: Arrived in Japan**

* * *

 **NOTE: This chapter will be in Yuki's POV**

„ _Fraülein_ , please wake up, we are arrived" a flight attendant Wakes me up,

I wake up really lazily, since I was enjoyed my in-flight sleep. Until I realized when I already in Tokyo, nothing is new from my side of view, I starting to wake up and getting out from plane, and waiting for my baggage, then I go to nearest terminal and went to my mother's house, since it almost took a day to go from Tokyo to mother's house, and when I was about to arrived at the bus stop, I called her to pick me up, its quietly Long to wait, but since I can stream TV on my phone, I can wait she, and about 10 minutes later, she pick me up still using her old Jeep, yeah its pleasure to sat in there again like when I was in elementary School, my mom driving very carefully even I know she already master it, I almost saying ‚go faster grandma' but I think will getting a slap instead, we arrived in my mom's Country house and the first sentence I said is,

„Er Ist Wieder Da" soon as I see Ame,

„Dont say any German, remember you are in Japan" he said, I think he embarrassed or something, but I dont think so.

„Since you saying you have surprise for me and mother, then what is that?" he asked curiously,

„oh come on, I just arrived here, didn't may I take a rest first" I answered,

„well, I want to take you to the forest for a reason" he said,

„okay you win, but mom first" I answered,

I opened my backpack and give my mother a Germany cookbook,

„thanks my Little wolf, do you still don't want to transform to a wolf?" she asked,

„I do transform, in fact that's helpful when I at Donetsk, Ukraine, so they didn't know when I was a Journalist, they just think I was a wolf that playing around woods" I answered,

„Well that's Sound helpful" Ame said,

wait, when I was left, he is in forest, doesn't he supposed to be on forest now, this Thing that makes me thinking more about it,

„so what's for me?" he asked,

„well, it maybe not helping you on forest, but good for documentation" I answered,

I open up my suitcase and taken a Sport camera and a Laptop for he,

„wait, the Sport camera maybe usable, but the Laptop?" he asked,

since he didn't know a lot the usage of technology, though I think he already know Technology a bit, since my mom possibly tell he,

„well you can record what you see when in forest and save it in Laptop, by the way, when did you back to here?" I asked,

„about a few years ago, when you are in Germany, and mom cant call you at all" he said,

„oh, so when i'm covering Donetsk then, good to know, but how about the forest?" I asked,

„take it easy, i've been trained a wolf as guard in there, and I actually dont know how I bring it when I was in my wolf form" he said referring to the cAmera,

„well you dont have to bring it, just put it in your neck like this" I tied the Sport camera with a ribbon and put it on my brother's neck, and I must make sure it isn't broke off when he transforms.

„now, to record, just press this button and you are ready to go, if you afraid about shaking and will make a bad Picture, i'll Show you how to fix it, but first we Need the footage" I Shows he how to use the cAmera,

he Looks excited since he never can be documenting any Things that he already done in the mountain, also his personality already a bit different, he a bit open right now, not like last time I see him as wolf in his territory before I go to Germany, just to say goodbye and ask him to Keep mother safe.

„Since you say we Need a footage, you mean the Video right?, want to had a tour?, also, I actually missed you in your wolf form, last time when you say goodbye to me, you not in really good mood doesn't you?" he asked me,

of Course i'm not Feeling good when I say goodbye to him, because I must go abroad and nobody is keeping mother safe, even there is Ame, but he is in very Long distance,

„yeah, because I know you'll not get down from mountain immediately after I saying I left Japan, and for going to forest, I think we can do it, later, now let me take a nap first" I answered,

„okay then" he answered. And my Adventure in this place started, again.

* * *

This is my very first fan fiction in my life, i actually just watched Wolf children about 2 days ago and finally give it a try to make a fanfic, i know, the space time is too long, but well i dont know what to say again, thanks for reading, i hope you enjoyed it, also please review, i really appreciate it, and yes this is an edited version, the first version already deleted since contains a lot of spelling errors.


	2. Chapter 2

i dont have the wolf children, both ame and yuki, so they belongs to their place.

 **Chapter 2: Forest First, Harvest Later**

* * *

„Nee-chan, I actually really confused, you are working at Deutsch Veranstaltergemeinschaft or at VDF" my brother asks me while I lazily waked up,

„I worked on both… wait, my Laptop is Password protected, how did you can open it" I asked really surprised,

„it was easy, I just Need to open terminal and find your Password, since your os is actually open-source and the root Password is available everywhere, so I just Need to use the root Password to see your account's Password" he Ends his explanation, I gasped,

what the heck is going on here, I bloody know he isnt at School or anything, or maybe he finally attended a School or something, but, actually why did he can know my Computer even from his language is very technical,

„are you really my otooto-san?" I asked,

„well I am, in fact, I was going to library all the time after I done training the guards, and the hacking book was catching me, thats why I can know Computer, maybe more than you, by the way, ready for the forest?" he answered calmly,

and I had a little unexpected heart attack, and no, i'm not collapsing, just get a shock that my brother is know a lot about Computer more than I am. Oh god i'm dying to know this.

It was lunchtime and we finally like before, had a lunch together, and recounting all Things that happened when I was in Germany,

„do you believe it, Ame was talking Germany when he firstly down from mountain" my mom said,

what, now I double shocked, what the heck is Happening here in my Family, and how did my Little wolf brother learn Germany,

„really, that was good" I answered in Germany,

„you dont have to speak deutsch when you are in Japan, even we all know you already a deutscher" said Ame, in Germany.

Okay, he really speaks German fluently like he already in Germany for a Long time, that's also explains how did he know how to read Eszett and Umlaut[1], well since I finished first, since my appetite not changed since I was kid, you can make sure I eat really fast, now I Need to make sure I use the cape that my mom made for me, in case if I transformed to wolf and back to my human form. Now I think I ready to go to forest.

„okay now, human way, or wolf way?" he asked,

Ame know i almost never transformed to wolf, but in fact i using it a lot when i at Donetsk makes me considering about wolf way,

„wolf way is faster isn't it?" i asked, „yeah, but are you sure?, i can drive now" Ame answered,

well i didn't so care when he can drive or not, but if he slow it will be good to yell at him, oh no, its no good, last time i yelled him the conclusion was had a wolf fight and destroying whole house, so no,

„its okay, don't you remember, i used to it when i at Donetsk, because the only way to get a rare footage is using wolf form" i answered,

„okay, wait doesn't the record button is quiet small, i don't think i can use my claws to press it" he said,

„believe me, you can" i answered, and we start Walking to the forest, my brother's world.

The way that Ame select is really hard for me, since in Donetsk the land is flat, and now, i must climb up to the mountain,

„Ame, why did you select this way, isn't there is other way?" i asked in my wolf form,

„you are the one who asked this, so here it is, the wolf way" he answered,

also in his wolf form, its started flatten when we about to get to the top of mountain. We had a rest at near waterfall, we both back to our human form,

„so, how much People know you are a half-wolf since we last met?" he asked,

i know he is worried about me, i was already abroad since 16 years old, the last time i met he before i go to Germany, i tell him to stay Close to mom, so when there is something strange, he can help her ASAP, but i didn't tell he where i was going,

„almost nobody, except Souhei, and my cameramen, Alexander" i answered,

„why did you telling he when you aren't a normal human" he asked, again curiously,

„because i trusted he, he isn't shocked when i wake up in my wolf form, he just calling my Name all the time, until i wake up and realized it".

i'll tell you the complete Story, i met Alexander for first time when i was about to go to Donetsk, he can speak Russian, English, German and, surprisingly, Japanese, he tell me why he learn Japanese, its because he love to watch Anime, and lazy to read the subtitles, i already forget the date, but he know i was half-wolf at Sunday morning when we are going to had a News-hunt, he wake up from his room early, and yeah i was sleeping at Couch, because i must write a blog, and there is no Wi-Fi, Ethernet cable only, so i must stay in there, also while waiting my videos uploaded to central Server. He didn't know why there is a wolf in Downtown, and how did this wolf is entering his room, but he didn't really cared and calling my Name all the time, until i wake up and realized i was in my wolf form, he is in bathroom when i wake up, so i transformed to my human form as fast as i can, when he finished his bath, he already found me reading News,

„okay, tell me what the hell is happened here, there is a bloody wolf before" alexander said,

„yeah there is, but i kick it away" i answered,

„what?, how?" he asked,

„well it is my secret" i answered again,

since that time, he already realized that wolf in the Couch is actually me, even i'm not telling he, because if i from outside, there would be at least a door opening noise, also if i really kicked a wolf, there must be a very loud noise, but it doesn't, and there is no sign of displacement, anything is just like before he take a bath, when we in the car, he tell me when he know the truth, all of them, because there is no wolf using pajama, and the wolf he see is using pajama just like what i use, and finally i admitted it,

„yeah i was half wolf" i said to Alexander while showing my wolf ears,

„and i'll Keep your Secret from the world, now hide that ear or we will get a Trouble at checkpoint" he answered.

„how about Syria, doesn't it getting a lot of bombing?" Ame Looks really worried,

yes there is a few shelling, but that's far from my Hotel which is in Ira, so it is pretty much safe,

„not really, there is some, but really far from my Hotel in Iraq, and there's no way to go to Syria, and in middle east, there's almost no wolf, so it is quiet impossible to go there" i answered,

he sighed „you know what, you aren't supposed to be a journalist, i think you'll be a doctor or something, Journalist is too dangerous" Ame said,

i know it is dangerous, but i love to do it, and because of it i can go around the world for free, also i like to tell the truth of what happened in there in that time,

„no Ame, this is my life, just like you being forest guardian in the mountain, i already selected being both of human and wolf, and as Journalist having this ability really helps me a lot" i answered, it also making me easily taking rare footage and posting it on Internet and not Broadcasting it easily since the owner of the Video is me, even when i was working for an non-profit organization,

„however, shall we continue?" i asked he,

he shook his head „no we don't, i think this is enough" he answered,

and we back to mom's Country house this time he shown me the easy way.

* * *

[1] Eszett means sharp s in german, normally symboled (ß) or using double-s if capital (SS), and umlaut means double dotted alphabet, german normally using ü ö ä.

* * *

oh god, finally i fixed the chapter 2, i aware there is a lot of grammar error, thats why i re-edited it, again after i fixed my Word, thanks for reading, for review and fav.


	3. Chapter 3

i dont have the wolf children, both ame and yuki, so they belongs to their place. or actually, Mamoru Hosoda.

Chapter 3: A Little Party

* * *

We now at a pedestrian side walk, and we in our human form, since there is a few house in nearby street. And we don't want to getting known, Ame and i recounting when we had our first fight about going to forest or going to School and ended up almost destroying our house, i really Feeling bad about that also we finally thinking why did we do that before?, well in my opinion this is very complicated Thing, we got 2 options and we select our way differently, but we don't want to taste the other's world first, that's why the fight happened, but now, we finally getting benefit from both wolf and human way, and in his opinion we do that because we think way i select is better than his way, and way he select is better than mine, which is very wrong, and finally, the conclusion is, Accident Happens, even we know when this isn't accident, but from our Point of view, this is can be categorized as Accident,

„Yuki, do you want to had a fight?" Ame asked,

„Hell no please, i don't want to destroy more Things" i answered, we both laughed,

now we both already adult, both of our side, i was stopped for a few second to see a Little house near the street, if i wasn't wrong, that was souhei's house, i really want to see him again after a Long time, even i still had communicating with him and Shouka using Group Video call, but met him directly will have different Feeling,

„Ame, did Souhei at home, i want to met him" i asked,

„i think he is, he isn't showing up a lot, since he is with his step sister now" he answered

"how did you know?" I asked

"I saw he from the mountain, I also know him when I went down form mountain and met him at our house" he answered

I and Ame walk directly to souhei's house and knocked his door, i head his voice and someone coming

„Hallo, i think we already met before" i giggled,

„Holy sheep why did you didn't telling me you are going back to Japan?, how are you, when did you arriving, and from where are you" Souhei Looks really happy to see me since i cant met him for a Long time,

„whoa whoa, calm down, one question at a time, this isn't a press conference" i tried to calm he down

He ask me a lot of Things, like where do i live in Germany, what channel did i broadcast at, and about my relationship, of Course i have no relationship until now, not even with my cameramen, Alexander,

„now tell me, why did you working as a Journalist?" he asked, i sighed

„well because this is her way to get a job, actually she also do some children Shows, that's understandable since she have a cute face, so she not really often do some land working" Ame explained for me,

and i guess he know about that from my Laptop, yeah i also do some News program for children, for a children channel which is a Joint venture between Deutsches Fernsehen/DV, VDF, and ProZehn. They ask me to be News anchor on the children program because i really charming and i have a cute face, they said, i don't know if that a admiration or a real Thing, i just working as best as i can. Now i was just thinking about inviting him to our house and throw a Little Party tonight, since this is my first day in Japan, not really necessary actually, just because i like being around peoples i love and care.

„want to had a Party?" i asked them

„why not, i think my trained guards can cover my shift today, but how many peoples?" Ame answered

„not so much, 2 wolfs, and 3 humans," i answered,

„who is the 1 human?, my step sister? " Souhei asked

„good guessing, yeah your step sister" i answered

They agreed and we will had a Little Party tonight, i don't know about inviting Grandpa Nirasaki, but i'll ask mom later, now we must go home as fast as we can, because i Forget to check my emails, and i Forget to extend my data Service, again we are Walking trough pedestrian street and finally, back to my lovely home, i tell mom about throwing Party tonight but with only us and Souhei, but i also telling she to invite Grandpa Nirasaki, only he, because i cant hold a lot of peoples, she understand it and she called grandpa immediately, my mom do cooking while i put my flat satellite dish in backyard and trying to get some Signal, after i got a Signal that i think stable enough, i sat in terrace near kitchen, open up my laptop and start scrolling trough my inbox folder, until suddenly Ame sat in my side also with his Laptop, and a pen drive connected in side of his Laptop and installing some apps

„what is that?" i asked

„Software developing program" he answered

I didn't ask anymore, since he can unlock my Laptop easily, he must be also understand programming language, so I didn't ask more, while I still reading a few emails from my boss, about Headline I can cover in Japan, or maybe I can make a package, and as I guessed already, I got 3 month, but he said the last 2 month is for working, also he going to send Alexander here if needed, I tell he when the cameraman is covered, now I think I must Train Ame or Shouhei to be my cameraman

"What's wrong?" Ame asked me,

I shook my head, "nothing really big, I just need to train you or Souhei as my cameramen for now" I answered.

"you know when we didn't have the camera right?" he stated

"no, I have a set of professional camcorder" I answered

But he didn't want me to train him, or maybe he want to be japan correspondent, when I was in Germany, they said they need a japan correspondent and need to placed in japan, they almost selected me, but my boss can't accepted it, because I've been in too much German-language programs, so I cant just left it already. Suddenly, Souhei shown up, with his stepsister

"what are you both doing here, don't you supposed to help your mother" Souhei said,

"no, mom didn't may us to help her, so I and Ame must do something here" I answered

"by the way Souhei, do you want to help me?" I asked

"help you what?" he asked

I told he to be my cameraman, he accepted my offer, but I need to train him first, he ask about salary, I cant tell he before I ask my boss, or maybe he could be accepted with Ame as japan correspondent, because I really love to work with them, finally, I took my camcorder and show him how to use it correctly, how to change the video definition, setting the external microphone, and changing the memory, fortunately he is a fast learner, so after about 15 minutes, he almost already master it, now the quiet hard one, setting the zoom and making sure its not blurring and we are ready. Now its about 7:30 and I must get ready for our little party, that's including Ame, he smells like mountain wolf so I ask him to take a bath

"its really good to have a bath like this" Ame said, just finished his bath

"you didn't take a bath in mountain?, how did you do that?" I asked

"are you kidding me?, mountain's water is too cold, so how did you saying I can take a bath without warming it first like this" he answered

Sounds logical though, even I don't think to take a bath in raw mountain water, yeah that's too cold. After we both had a bath, I used my one piece dress that mom make for me when I was at high school (the ones that have snowflakes pattern), yeah is still fits perfectly, but I need to use trousers because its too short, while Ame using a long trousers an shirt Ame went to living room first while I tried to send an email to my boss about the package I tried to cover. No luck though, so I give up and try it later, after party. When I walk to living room, Grandpa Nirasaki already coming, so we start the party, its not really like a party actually, we just sat down in living room, talking about anything we can talked about, while had a tea, and for the first time, I and mom see Grandpa Nirasaki smiling, however when its about 11, Grandpa must come home early, we don't know why, but we let him, in the other side, Souhei and his step sister stays overnight, Ame sleeping at home tonight, but he told me to not find me if he left before I wake up, not a big problem for me, knowing he is the guardian of forest. My mom is yawning, so asked she to go sleep first, she just already done a lot of things today.

I, Ame, and Souhei finally sat in backyard terrace, while I and Souhei stargazing, I see ame still busy working with his laptop, I wonder what did he do actually, is that his school project or what, I better ask him for it

"so ame, are you had a school now?" I asked, he nodded

"yeah, I had a programming school, since the way of school is different, my school used internet a lot, I almost getting out of money because of downloading the training videos" he answered

"what about the exams?" Souhei asked, suddenly sat in my side

"well this is my exam actually, thanks to you now I don't have to go to internet cafes to done this" he answered.

Tonight was good, I was thinking about staying here for more than 3 month, but I think it is impossible, and as you guessed, the reason is my job.

* * *

yay finally i know how to change my Word language, thats the reason why i cant check my spelling, because my word stays in german, and finally this morning i found how to change it, and i also looking to make it until 30 chapter, if i can, anyway, enjoy this third chapter, thanks for reading, review and fav!


	4. Chapter 4

i dont have the wolf children, both ame and yuki, so they belongs to their place. or actually, Mamoru Hosoda.

 **Chapter 4: Storm**

* * *

I yawning really loud, fortune me, my yawn didn't wake Souhei up, now I must try to send my email to office, telling what I do make for package is another kind of struggle that I've normally suffer, and for now I think its about, argh I cant think anything, ah I can tell them later, I just need to make sure they didn't send Alexander here, because there would be a struggle for both me or Souhei

"oh, good morning" Ame shown up with a toothbrush in his mouth,

"morning, did you finally brush your teeth?" I asked,

"no, not really, I also brush my teeth in forest, but the way I do it is really not understandable" he answered,

"I think I can understand, how then?" I asked again, my curiosity turn up quiet high now,

"Eating woods, but not swallowing it" he answered

Well I think he is right, nobody can understand that, I do understand though, but I don't want to try it, how much you asked me to do it, so I'll stick to my normal toothbrush, I don't know why, but Ame suddenly walks outside to see the sky, or I don't know, he maybe a meteorologist or something after he got trained by his sensei which is passed away because of hurricane long year ago,

"Yuki, please open JMA's website, and open the satellite view" he asked me calmly, but from his face I know when there's something wrong happened, I open up JMA's site as fast as possible,

"done?, now look at this clouds(pointing to the screen), from my opinion there will be a big storm, you didn't going anywhere right?" he asked me,

"no I didn't" I answered

"good, also don't let Souhei and his stepsister going home, it is too dangerous for him to stay on his house alone" he pleased me

"not a big problem" I answered

He running to outside, I was going to stop him, but mom pulls my hand, first, I don't know why, I just don't want he to go there again, wait, he take his sport camera?, did he want to documented it?

"let he go Yuki, he is responsible for the mountain now" my mom told me,

Yeah I know that, so I just wait for him to go back, or maybe stays in there until the storm finished?, who knows, I just hope he coming back as soon as possible, I really hoped that, finally Souhei and his step sister wakes up, he is almost go home but I tell him to stay here, its Ame's request to keep all of us safe, I know that, he already promised me to keep mother safe when I went to Germany, and now his responsibility going up a bit after knowing I and Souhei already a good friend and possibly leveling up, for a reason I really hope he also have a human friend up there even though that was impossible.

While waiting Ame, we watched TV while mom cooking in kitchen, we all worried about Ame since he already going for more than 2 hours, yet the storm not yet started but in left corner of TV screen already a little box titled 'storm watch' which means what he saying is true, suddenly Ms. Sophie called me

"yuki, is it possible for you to cover this storm?" she asked

"yes it is, but why, isn't it just a normal thunderstorm?" I asked her

"it is freaking not yuki, this is the biggest storm in the japan history, and it's already a breaking news around the world, even before its happened, the forecast claimed almost 98% of accuracy, this big possibilities makes it getting breaking news in all channels, British Television, Russia Broadcasting, Satellite News Network, and a lot more already set it as a breaking news" she explained me

My skin got pale right after hearing all her explanation, I almost collapsed hearing that, fortunately Souhei catches me, and asked me what happened, I told him all what I hear from Ms. Sophie,

"Yuki, the show must go on, we must cover it, no matter what happened, but first we must close all the door, and left 1 opened as background" he stated,

I tell mom what happened, she looks panic but tried so hard to not so, we all closing the door and left one opened, and put plastic to close the opened door, I cant really concentrate since my mind is always on Ame, I really hope he is all right.

 **#meanwhile in Ame's side**

I running to forest as fast as I can, I don't want my peoples get injured I must tell them to stay at cave as fast as possible, I also bought my sport camera in case my sister need it, when I about 200 meter inside forest I transformed to my wolf form and howling as loud as I can to call my pupils, the all coming to me immediately, I tell them to bring all animals in the forest to nearby cave, not all animals easily believe it, especially bears, they really hard to tell, it makes me to explain this to him

"sir, please go to cave, this is most biggest hurricane will be happened in japan, I don't want you and your family died, last hurricane is enough for me to cry about it, now I don't want for that to happened again, and I don't want to see your children don't having father like me and my sister" I growling, that's the way I explained to he, he seems understand and moved his family to nearby cave as soon as I tell him that,

I know I'm a wolf, and I actually don't need to do that, but my human side tells me when I was their supervisor, I must keep them safe whatever is happening even though I'm not the owner of this mountain, I was their supervisor, so keeping them alive is my responsibility.

 **#back to Yuki's side**

I told Ms. Sophie when I can cover it, but not in the city, in my house on the mountain, she accepted, alexander with other correspondent already covered in Tokyo, another correspondent also covered Ibaraki prefecture so I'm covering the Midwest mountain side of Tokyo. I asked mom to switch the channel to DV-TV International

"Yuki, you'll live in 5 seconds" the operator said

 _Hello and welcome to journal news, now we have our correspondent in Midwest japan, Tokyo, and Ibaraki prefecture to cover great storm in japan, first on Midwest japan we have yuki, please,_

 _Thanks Danny, now I'm at a house in Midwest japan, right now there is very fast wind, hurricane level 4 is expected, the wind last time I checked is about 95 kilometer per hour to west, based on JMA, this hurricane is the biggest in this decade and biggest in the japan history, all peoples in the Tokyo already evacuated to the nearest shelter based on NHK and, as you can see now its starts raining which means the storm is started._

 _Thanks Yuki, Yuki Ookami reporting from Midwest Tokyo._

Oh this is very tempting, now I must check Ame, because I had a bad feeling about him

"Any good?" Souhei asked me,

"Not so good" I answered

"What is that?"

"its about Ame, I have bad feeling about him, now I must check him" I answered

"Wait, but you cant-" Souhei said

"I bloody can, just stay with mom and Irene" I answered and Irene is his stepsister's name

 **#Ame's Side**

"is everyone already in cave?" I asked as soon as my pupils coming to me, they nodded,

"good, now I must going home to check my family" I tell them to also stay in cave,

Its already raining, and the wind is very fast, I must be careful to walk down there, but before I know it, i was sliding down,

"HELP!" I howled and then I don't know what happening

 **#Yuki's Side**

"AME!, AAMEEE!, WHERE ARE YOU!" I screamed while crying,

I thought its no use, I must howl to find him, so I transformed to my wolf form and howled as loud as I can, not long after, I heard another howl, from top of mountain, so I running to them, wait, it was too slippery, I think I better walking.

As I walk to the top of mountain, I see a wolf footmark, sliding down to a ravine, okay I've been thinking the worst, so I think I must go down there to check if that was Ame, the ravine is very slippery, I must really careful to go down there, fortunately there's a lot of plants that have strong roots, that helps me to go down there safely, as I already thinking, that was Ame in his human form, sprawling, unconscious in there I cant hold it again, I cried, cried a lot, I back to my human form and checked his pulse, I cant feel his pulse, I must do something, oh I remember something from a movie

 _When your mother had another heart attack, a strong, forceful hit on her chest may be helpful, but please not too strong that possibly broke her rib_

That will works, I just need to hit him in his chest just like in the movie, I tried it for a few times, but its no luck, god why did this happened to him, why don't me?, why must ame who died first? I tried to keep myself up, but I cant, my beloved brother, just died…

* * *

i know, its too soon for someone to die, but maybe because today i have too much trouble that makes me had a negative thinking all the day, sorry, but, *ehemm* next chapter is tageted to done tommorrow, also thanks for review and fav. Auf wiedersehen!


	5. Chapter 5

i dont have the wolf children, both ame and yuki, so they belongs to their place. or actually, Mamoru Hosoda.

 **Chapter 5: The Show Must Go On**

 **NOTE: This chapter will be in Mixed POV**

* * *

#Ame's POV

I was waked up in a field, full of blooming cosmos flower, but where am I, why did the sky is so clear, its not like this a few hours ago, I was walking and walking, finding a way, until I founded someone, that almost like me, but a bit higher, wait, its not me, this is my when I was 14 years old, what happened to me, but I didn't care, about that, I just see, my dad?

"Dad?" I asked he, he turn his face to me

"Ame?" he said, I was running to him, it was like a dream, I almost never saw him before,

"Dad, what happened, why did you left us?" I run, hug and cried at him

"I cant tell you Ame, I'm really sorry to left you, Yuki, and Hana, but now, you must back" he told me

"what if I don't want to go back?" I asked him

"you must, your sister is crying, your mother, and even Souhei is worried, about you, you must go back to them" he told me

"then lets go back with me" I asked he

"I'm really sorry my little wolf, I cant, the only one who can back here is only you" he told me

"why?" I asked him again

"I cant tell you, it's a secret that I cant reveal, my son, now please back to your sister, and your forest is needing guardian like you" he said.

As soon as he saying that, suddenly whole of my vision turns black, and suddenly I heard Yuki's voice singing and crying

"Ich will nie wieder mein Kopf verlier'n, ich will nie wieder mein Herz riskier'n, ich will nie wieder solche Schmerzen spür'n, wegen dir. Ich will nie wieder alleine bleib'n, ich will nie wieder so einsam sein, nie wieder so furchtbar leiden, wegen dir. Doch keine ist wie du." Yuki singing and crying

"Ich geb's jetzt endlich zu" I continues her singing, and tried to open up my eyes, she looked at me while still crying

"Ame!" she screaming and hugs me

"don't cry, I'm okay already" I told her

"I'm really sorry for forcing you to go to school, and Please Promise me, you'll never leave me again" she said while hugging me she is really crying,

"No Nee-chan, its my fault for forcing you to go to forest, yes I'll never leave you again" I promised her

"lets go home Ame" she told me while taking me in her back

She know my knees is broke, but why did I feel a bit pain in my chest?,

"what did you do to me when I'm unconscious?" I asked her

"I hitted your chest, I read it somewhere when someone got heart attack" she answered

"but I didn't had a heart attack" I told her

"no you don't, I do that because I'm too panic and I don't know what to do" she answered

Suddenly I feeling something bad, too bad that almost makes me almost transformed to wolf, I tried the charm mom gave me, and it's a bit success,

'i will be a little boy all the way home' I repeated that all the time until we entered our house

"oh god my boy, what happened to you" my mom hugged my, and again squishing me

"I don't know what happened mom, but I was unconscious and met father" I told mom,

I don't think yuki also feeling that I feel before, but I'll never know when I didn't ask her,

#Yuki's POV

I took he to outside of forest and sat on the outside of forest, and I lay him down with his head in my lap, I cant hold it, mom's charm also didn't change me back to human form, now I'm trying to just sing a song that maybe helps, I remembered a song and tried to sing it,

"Du bist immer noch irgendwie, immer noch hier bei mir, nach all den Jahr'n verfolgst du mich im Traum. Ich will immer noch nicht, dass du gehst, ich kann es immer noch nicht ganz versteh'n, wieso weshalb warum soll ich dir glauben?... **[1]** " I sing it,

and its works, I slowly turns back to my human form, but I cant stop crying under this hurricane, its about 3:15 pm but who cares, I see my little brother died, and I cant stop crying I know I'm supposed to take him to home, but with this mental state, I cant take him, until when the song is almost ended,

"Ich geb's jetzt endlich zu" he continues my singing,

I hugged him really tight i almost think he cant breath, I really happy to see him stay alive, back to me, I told him sorry for forcing he to go to school, even he saying when it is his fault, I still believe this is my fault, I took him home, but I don't know why, there's something that makes me almost transformed to my wolf form, this time mom's charm works, I don't know if Ame also feels it, I think I'll ask him after taking him to hospital.

Finally we at home, mom cries a lot, just like me while I ask Souhei to heat up mom's car, I told Souhei to drive us to hospital, arrived at hospital, we getting Emergency service almost immediately, they clean and close up all wounds he got and finally I met the doctor, and I told him anything that happened except the wolf things,

"how did that happened" the doctor asked

"he forget to take his camera, and going back to take it" I answered

The doctor sighed and tell Ame to not do that stupid thing again, we both know when that's not the real story, but that was enough to keep our secret stay secret, now, instead of covering the news, I must keep my little brother, but my mom told me to cover the news, and let her keep Ame,

"The show must go on my dear, I know you want to stay with Ame, but you also need to keep your promise with your boss" she told me

In that situation, I have no choice except accepted my mom's request, but wait, did Souhei left the camera, and sender on?, well I think this will a bit ridiculous for DV-TV, the camera is on, they receive the video, but without reporter, good job Souhei, now I think my salary got cuts off. I and Souhei back to mom's house, and Souhei drive so slowly, as you know I cant stand with slow things and my punchline burst out

"Go Faster Grandma!" I yelled him

"are you bloody kidding me, look at the map" he told me

In the map we are almost getting the speed limit, its lowered since there is hurricane, also visibility is very low when we got home, I saw Irene in front of camera reporting, for me

 _As you can see here in my background the wind is so fast, and last time I checked its about 105km/hour and visibility distance is only about 5 meters, this rule is applied for the whole japan, so if you in japan and you didn't have anything urgent to do, never ever go outside, there is no tornado warning, but doesn't mean there is no possibilities._

 _Thanks Irene, Irene reporting from Midwest Japan_

"okay, in next 10 minutes right?, I think Yuki will replace me now" she said, I think that's in intercom and put the intercom down

"so, what do you think, am I approved?" she ask me,

"no you are not, you are accepted" I answer her, she hugs me

Now I know, she also want to be a journalist like me, but with her age, I don't think she can for now, I told her to do as best as she can and take a Germany scholarship for Media and Broadcasting, she nodded means she understand

"also I want to tell you something" I told her

"what is that?" she asks

"its about this this weird family" I told her

"you don't have to, I've know anything, and look there's a camera, I don't want you to exposed, and in 2 minutes you are live, now hide that ears" she told me, I don't know when my wolf ear is shown up, I'm not even feel it, yeah sometimes it is happened automatically. Not a big deal, I've been getting that for a few times, fortunately, when I'm not on air, once when I and Alex at Donetsk's checkpoint a few others mostly when I at the apartment. So its not really a big deal. Now its my turn to report things

 _Okay this is Irene or yuki?_

 _Its yuki_

 _Okay yuki, in 3 seconds_

 _This is DV-TV International, now we had breaking news for Japan's great storm, and yuki in Midwest japan reporting, so yuki how's the condition right now_

 _Thanks Kerner, now the wind is steadily fastened from time to time, its now 109 km/hour when I check it about 30 seconds ago, if we its in hurricane level, this could be already level 2, which means quiet big damage, and if you are in the highest floor in apartment please went down to lower ground, JMA says its will still raining until tomorrow morning._

Suddenly a storm warning is shown up on TV

 _Now just a few moments ago if you hear the tone, there is a emergency warning for all coastal areas in japan, due to fast wind, also makes sea wave level also getting high and now all eastern coastal areas must be evacuated to higher ground now, again all eastern coastal areas must be evacuated to higher ground now, this also applied to west side of japan, and most of east side of china, that's it for now on, back to the studio._

 _Thanks Yuki, Yuki reporting form Midwest japan, we all here in DV-TV hoping the best for you who suffer it in japan, as yuki said, I repeated again, all peoples in the east coast of japan, west coast of japan, and east coast of china must be evacuated to higher ground now._

Its my 2nd day in japan since my arrival but I've got this crisis, am I in bad luck, or I'm coming here not in right time?, its still be a mystery for me. Even though I know, life is full of mystery.

* * *

 **[1]** the song name is Keiner ist wie Du by Sarah Connor, yeah its germany, but just try to hear it once, you might be getting my point...

* * *

Fufu… finally done this chapter, actually I got a headache when writing this chapter, I don't know why, I just try to make it as best as I can, since I've been promised to update everyday until 30 chapter, also sometimes when I get headache I just draw a kind-of comic but not really since my drawing is terrible, and about when I published it, I think could be aroun 8-11 PM Western Indonesian time(WIB/WIT), so, Ame is stayin' Alive, and now let me take a rest :v, also thanks for reading, review and fav!

EDIT: i almost forget it, the "ame mets his father" scene is pretty much based on another fanfic titled "Yuki's After Story" by Scattered Red Petals 65, go read her fanfic and give her a fav too, also thanks to her, this chapter can be done a bit more easily.


	6. Chapter 6

i dont have the wolf children, both ame and yuki, so they belongs to their place. or actually, Mamoru Hosoda.

 **Chapter 6: The Storm Stays On**

 **NOTE: This chapter will be in Mixed POV**

* * *

#Yuki's POV

Day to day, the storm is getting worsened just in 2 days, I and Irene reporting turns by, still from my house(mom's house, literally) and Souhei still also on moms house, and because the only one here who can cook is Souhei, I and Irene is the one who getting a bit struggle when we must live in just little amount of time and Souhei also must cook for all of us, some of villagers also coming here to send us some food, they said they getting mom's call and ask their help to keep us while she keeping Ame in hospital, I paid all his payment using my insurance, yeah fortunately they accepted my insurance from Germany, and we in my house just concentrate to cover anything that happened right now, however my mind cannot be concentrated to the coverage, I still thinking about Ame, did he already had eat, did he ate his medicine, did he already feeling better. But now we had a bit bigger news now, when I see DV-TV, they putted 2 mini-windows(video screen), one is on us, and the second one is in Athens, Greece. Wait, what happened in there, is the referendum finally voted Yes or No?,

"Irene, Souhei!, look here" I called them

"what?, oh sheep!" Irene said right after she saw Athens window

"I think they celebrating their option, what is it" Souhei asked me,

"Oxi, they vote no…" I answered

"well its their selection though, we aren't supposed to interference them" Souhei said

"yeah you right" I agreed, Irene nodded her head

Suddenly I smell something burned, and as I've been expected

"Souhei, I think you just left our food-" i told he

and he running to kitchen while saying curse words that I or Irene didn't really want to hear, well to hear he saying curse words, i actually needs to pops up my ears, and a few minutes later, someone knocked our front door, I hide my ears immediately and running to front door, and it was… Grandpa Nirasaki bringing us some miso soup and rice, I ask him to go inside,

"what the hell is happening here, why did there's a camera?" he looks shocked, I sighed

"well grandpa, as you know I was a reporter, and since this storm is biggest weather disaster in our history, we must cover it, while in other side, Greece also do a great history" I told he

"I don't care about Greece, I just want to know how did you working now with this things" he told me, I nodded

"okay, you can wait here for a few minutes then, I'll on air"

We ate miso soup and rice from grandpa Nirasaki and going on air a few seconds later

 _This is DV-TV international and now we got two breaking news on our way, the first is Greece finally saying no to referendum, and the main news which is already being breaking news for more than 3 days the Japan's storm, now we have Yuki in Midwest japan to report, so yuki how's the condition right now?,_

 _Thanks Ira, Now as you can see in my background the rain is lightened, not as bad as before, and the wind already slowed a bit, last time I checked its about 75 km/hour to northwest, but JMA still says that the hurricane is not done yet and the storm warning isn't taken off yet, because there is still big possibilities when this hurricane will stay for at least 4 days from now on the humidity is quiet high so if you cant stand high humidity you must turn your air conditioner on, some peoples from japan government also will visit your house just to make sure you and your family is okay, that's it for now on._

 _Thanks Yuki, reporting from Midwest japan, now lets move to Tokyo with.._

 _Okay yuki, in 30 minutes, or maybe Irene will on air_

 _Okay no problem._ I told they in intercom

"so… what do you think" I asked them

"well, that's good" grandpa answered

"Irene, you are next" I told she

"okay!" she said, she looks excited though,

Well its now done, time for Irene to prepare her data, that means checking JMA, wind speed, and other information, after preparing Irene's data, now Irene have about 20 minutes to go, but I asked her to refresh JMA webpage every 2 minutes, since we don't know what happened next I asked Souhei to drive me to hospital, yeah I really want to see Ame now.

#Hana's POV

Most of Ame's wound already recovered but his leg still unable to move, the doctor actually may us to go home, but Yuki don't may me, she said he better in hospital for now, fortunately he is in VVIP room which is only he alone and I who keep he, the thing Is Ame didn't may me to change the tv channels, he always want to see Yuki, even only in tv, he says its makes he calm, when he know his sister is okay,

"I don't know mom, I just cant calm without saw her at least once" he told me

"I know Ame, I also worried about her" I told he,

We are still waiting for doctor to check Ame's casted leg **[1]**. I wonder what is she doing when she not on air, did she continuously updating her data without caring us or she actually really worried about us, I think the third one but I cant think others, I hope she do the best for her job, since I don't want to see her fired. But suddenly someone is knocking our room's door,

"its yuki mom" Ame suddenly told me

"how did you know" I asked he

"from her scent" he told me

As I know it, I open up the door, and yes, its Yuki, herself, wait did she going here by herself, doesn't Souhei accompany her,

"Are you going here alone honey?" I asked her

"no mom, actually Souhei also want to come, but I told he to back, since there's grandpa Nirasaki and Irene which is covering the storm for me now, she maybe just 14 years but her language is very journalistic, I believe she reading journalizing book a lot" she told me

"wait, who is Irene" I ask her

"Souhei's stepsister" she told me

Oh yeah I just remembered, souhei's mother is already passed away when she gave birth to souhei's stepsister, and when his stepsister turns 3 years, his stepfather don't want to know them and left them alone in his house, while his stepfather going to nowhere, poor Souhei. I hope he didn't suffer that bad, however now he is happy since he now working with Yuki.

"So how's my little brother going?" she asked me

"he is feeling better from time to time" i told she

"good to know then" she says

Not long afterwards, the Doctor coming, he checked Ame's leg and asking a few questions, like how's it feels now, did he already gained some control to his leg, since the broke is quiet severe, he lost his control to his leg for a day, but now I think he already got all control to his leg, after checking Ame, the doctor coming to me

"so, Mrs. Hana, your children expected to all healed in 2 days, even though your children already may to go home, but we suggest him to stay here for last 2 days, just to make sure its really healed" the doctor told me,

"yeah sure, its okay" I told the doctor,

as he nodded and walked away, I told Ame and Yuki about it, yuki looks excited and cant wait for it, that also happened to Ame, he looks pretty happy and cant wait for going home. Now Yuki must back to home and replace Irene to cover.

#Yuki's POV

So now I called Souhei to take me back to mom's house, damn I got really excited to hear ame finally going home, even that's in 2 days, after a few weeks of waiting I mean, we finally at home back together, mom cooked our food, and Ame continued his work, or school, I mean, oh and when I asked he about his school, he also told me that his school have no deadline, and he can quit whenever he want, since the learning way is using training videos instead of coming to there. Oh look, there's Souhei with mom's car

"so, Any good?" he asks me

"Far too good" I told him

I explained him all things including about why ame didn't want to watch other channel than my channel, and about when he went home, and finally, I asked he about Irene, Irene is fine with all coverage she done, also she actually want to go to school in Germany as fast as she can, but since now the weather isn't possible for school to open,

"well she must wait for it then, it is not easy to get an scholar to Germany, but from what I've been encounter, she must know a little bit about what she want to learn in Germany" I told he,

"yeah I know about that, also grandpa Nirasaki already went home" he told me

Okay, now we are again then, only I, Irene and Souhei, not really bad for Midwest japan trio, or what did I supposed to called?, Midwest japan packs?, that's irrational since the only wolf here is me, but yeah, finally when I'm at home, Souhei went to kitchen while I and Irene preparing data for our next live wich is in about 10 minutes,

"Y… yuki, look at this warning" Irene suddenly called me

"what… oh bloody Scottish" I said, when I saw a tornado warning, even its not in our place, but it is could be for the first time, in japan history, I don't know, I'm bad at history,

I called central office in Bonn about it and they cancelled al lot of programs to bring it to the top and I'm live in just a few minutes

 _This is DV-TV international we are sorry to interrupt your program, but there is a very big news happening in japan, an tornado warning finally went off, now we had Yuki In Midwest japan to report, so yuki what is happening now_

 _Now I still In my house in Midwest japan, a tornado warning just issued recently for ibaraki prefecture, fukushima prefecture, and Chiba prefecture, for peoples who at the prefecture that I just called, please stay inside a room that closed, or if you in a apartment at last 2 floor, please go to the ground, but don't panic, because panic not making anything faster, its making more accident so please to not panic, fortunately for peoples in Midwest will not in the track, that's it for now back to the studio_

 _Thanks yuki, reporting from Midwest japan._

And that's it my last live but the worst live times of my day today, even I know, ame is healing faster (because of his wolf-part) but this bloody tornado warning makes me more worried, what if that happened in nearby us, this will be bad, not a bad, very bad, or maybe Gordon ramsay bad, If you can tell me, now I must take a rest, and let Irene replace me.

* * *

 **[1]** what i mean casted leg is this : An **orthopedic cast** , **body cast** , **plaster cast** , or **surgical cast** , is a shell, frequently made from plaster, encasing a limb (or, in some cases, large portions of the body) to stabilize and hold anatomical structures, most often a broken bone (or bones), in place until healing is confirmed. It is similar in function to asplint. (copied from wikipedia)

* * *

fufu, i'm sorry i was late to post the new chapter, my internet is really bad, now i must use VPN to open fanfiction or it will be timeout, sometimes it saying ERR_EMPTY_RESPONSE(yeah its chrome), i also got really excited about greece peoples selecting no(oxi) in the referendum, i know i'm indonesian, and i dont know why i really happy to know about it, thats why i cant focus and start thinking about greece a lot of time, and i'm so sorry if this is shorter than last chapter, also thanks for reading, review and fav, tschuss...


	7. Chapter 7

i dont have the wolf children, both ame and yuki, so they belongs to their place. or actually, Mamoru Hosoda.

 **Chapter 7: Finally, The Tornado Dissapeared**

 **NOTE: This chapter will be in Mixed POV**

* * *

#Yuki's POV

Souhei now finding how to survive in the tornado storm, but unfortunately our internet connection which is using landline DSL is unusable, and in other time, we must stay online using my satellite dish in backyard, and believe me, the cables is everywhere now in my house, mom told me if she actually installed a cable tv, and getting internet connection as bonus, and she only pays it when she using it, so she left it be, until I coming home 2 weeks ago, I and Ame was the one who using it. Wait why I tell you about internet connection instead of the tornado, my bad, actually the ones who false is the writer but arh forget it.

"Yuki, can I use your laptop for a few seconds, actually I need the internet, I think there is something went wrong in the landline" Souhei asked me

"ahh sorry I cant, but you can use the internet, wait a few minutes" I told he, while I went to my room just to take an network hub,

I ask he to connect his laptop to the hub and he start finding that and I also need to find a lot of data about this weather, or more severe weather than chuck Norris kicked an kerosene gas holder, don't ask me about where I do know chuck Norris, I know you bloody know him. Suddenly my phone ringing, or maybe that's from central office, ask me to prepare next live session. And yes it is central office, because its number started with +49 which is from Germany, and only a little peoples know my number in Germany.

"Guten tag…" I greeted

"Guten tag, yuki are you ready for live now?" a man in the control room called me

"yes I am" I told he, and the live started again

 _You are watching DV-TV Journal News, now for our most longest breaking news, the severe japan weather that already happened for 3 days, now we have yuki in the Midwest japan. So yuki how's the condition there now,_

 _Yeah right now the tornado warning is not yet revoked…_

 _#Ame's POV_

 _If you want to know more detailed data, and you can read Japanese kanji you can open up JMA's website. That's it for now back to studio_

 _Thanks yuki, Yuki Ookami reporting from Midwest japan now lets move to Ibaraki Pref. there is…_

I don't know how to react about this, the tornado warning as I know, not yet declined, which means its still happening and stay happening for last 24 hours, believe me, not only I, mom also cant sleep thinking about it, even though you'll say, 'its not in your place, why did you thinking about it?', well its easy, tornado is not an exact thing, its track can be changed only in seconds, that's why, at least I and mom know how to do the right thing for any worst-case scenario, fortunately yuki also take my laptop with me, and there is Wi-Fi connection so I can find what i need to know, not so fast connection, but at least its working. Just need a few minutes till I found the article. I called mom so she also reading it

" 'when you are in at apartment, hotel, or hospital that having more than 5 floor, the most unsecure place is the last 5 floor', now which floor are we?" I asked mom

" at 2nd floor, so its okay" she said

"not really, okay now, electricity blackout" I told she

"of course they have emergency generator" she told me

Its all okay then, this time I want to watch weather channel, and as I expected, they also telling what to do when we are in the tornado track, and fortunately, until now, we aren't in the track, so do yuki in mom's house. While then I think I can continue my exam and submit it as fast as possible, while I ask mom to sleep, she cant sleep last night because of the tornado warning. About 10 minutes later, Dr. Hikigaya wich is my specialist doctor coming, I told him to not waking she up,

"so, how's anything ame?" he asks me while checking my cast

"its all good doc, I think I can walk now" I told he

"yeah, you actually can, but just to make sure its already healed fully, you must wait till tomorrow" he told me

"yeah, I know, now when I know I'm actually already okay, I start thinking about my sister and my possibly brother-in-law" I told he

"what happened to them?" he asked

"uh.. nothing doc" I answered and start continued my coding

"okay, see you then" he greeted me and exited my room, I sighed

That was close, I almost tell him the whole story, fortunately I can keep it before it happened, well I think I must done my application and pack it in an hour, and make sure I didn't accidently putting virus in it like a few days before, even the studies is free and they teach me using just training video, but they also check our work by the teacher self, not an automatic program bug finder.

#Yuki's POV

"*sigh* you know what, I can make a miso soup, I can make fried tempeh and tofu seasoning, but why did I burn up a scrambled egg?" he saying himself, I and Irene laughed

So Souhei is making us some meal since when we hungry we cant even concentrate to find a data for next live session which is an hour from now, and a little information, the tornado warning just declined which means the weather is getting good from now on, I hope, and I just getting an email from Ame, he said he will trying to submit his recent-build software to get a German software engineering scholarship, I hope he will got that. Still I don't understand why did almost everyone want to go to Germany, only Souhei and mom who don't want to go there, or maybe they didn't have time to think about that, in Ame case, its maybe having relation about his promise to me, to not leave me alone again.

"here It its guys, some roasted potatoes, fried chicken steak with its gravy" Souhei comes to us with his just cooked meal, and yes its hot, and I thanked him.

By the way, I still don't know when did I can tell my feeling to him, maybe tomorrow when Ame is here, so he can see me with Souhei finally

* * *

i think i realased this chapter right at the deadline :3, little announcement guys, someone will tell her feeling to someone!, but unfortunately tommorrow i'm not writing or realasing next chapter, because i need to update my windows build and actually clean my room, because its really not even like a bedroom, its more like a storage room(lol), also thanks for reading, reviewing and favs, Auf Wiedersehen!


	8. Chapter 8

i dont have the wolf children, both ame and yuki, so they belongs to their place. or actually, Mamoru Hosoda.

 **Chapter 8:** **Actually, This is the first paragraph of something Genuine**

* * *

Finally the day I've ever waited, Ame goes back home, after a few weeks of bloody storm and tornado false alarm that stays not declined for more than 24 hours even it is false alarm (I still don't understand why they let it stay for that long time), and for your info, I'm not taking he home, the hospital did, even though he already can walk (literally), he still need medicines, also the hospital is the one who taking him and mom back to our house, which is quiet long trip, about 2 hours, can be more or less, depending on the traffic which is normally not jammed but sometimes its jammed when the traffic light suddenly turned off or getting technical difficulties, in the other side, I must prepare bed for Ame, which is actually my bed that Irene normally slept on for last 2 weeks, while Souhei cooks something and Irene cleaning things up, a bit. Just a few minutes later, I've done my work and start checking my ftp progress and emails, one of them is from Ms. Sophie, this is what she wrote

* * *

 _To: Yuki Ookami (ookamiyuki )  
_ _From: Sophie Finoshita (sophief )_

 _H_ _ow's anything going Yuki?_  
 _I know your brother is on hospital for last 2 weeks, i know it from some of your tweets, however is he already okay, that's would be good if he is, however since you already covered the storm even when you also in a, trouble if i can say. Now you don't have to make a report or package, but there's a bonus if you do make, also i have interest to recruit Irene and Souhei, if i wasn't wrong, and put them in japan as a correspondent, shall you ask them?, thanks if you will,_  
 _Stay in touch, tschuss_  
 _Sophie Finoshita_  
 _General Manager, DV Asia_  
 _Well that sounds good, i must tell them now, but i also must tell Ms. Sophie about Irene which is still under aged. Irene which is just done sweeping floor joining me had a seat in backyard, not long after, Souhei also joined us._

* * *

"So, what do you both think?" I asked them

"Think what?" Souhei asked

"Both of you are going to recruited, to DV, you Souhei will be correspondent cameraman, and Irene, i must tell your age to Ms. Sophie before they recruited you, i must put your school first" i tell them

"So what am i going to do when i recruited" she asked

"Well you are a correspondent so if anything important happened, you must try to cover it" i told her

"Okay" she told me.

Just a few seconds later, i hear a car coming, and as I've been guessed, its Ame and mom, she looks really tired, while Ame seems like just getting a good news, he smiling at all times i ask him to sleep first, i also asked mom to sleep and in the mean time, Irene was playing games on my laptop, don't so hard to her, even though she is already a journalist, doesn't mean she must find news all the time like too-obsesses journalists, and i and Souhei sat in backyard again and watched a lot of cosmos flower blooming in backyard, and about mom's farmland, i think i can harvest the potato later when all of us already awake, but in this moment, i was thinking it was the right time to tell him what i want to say for a long time ago,

"Souhei, i want to tell you something" i told him

"I also want to tell you something yuki" he said

"Then, shall we say it together?" I asked

"Why not? Okay in three" he said, start counting down

"Two... one..." we said together

"I love you, i can't live without you, i want to tell you this since we high school but space between us makes me can't do it so please accept me" we said it together, i gasped even the words he select is very identical with what i say

"Yes i accepted" we said together again, and again, in same phrases

"Did you just reading my mind" i asked him

"No i didn't, that's truly what on my mind, and i don't know when you also think same thing as what i said" he answered

"Hoopla! i think i just blackmailed both of you" suddenly Irene showing up in back of us

"What do you mean?" I asked she

"I just recorded what you said from here" she said

"Video or just the sound" Souhei asked

"Video" she said, Souhei smiled,

"Good Job Irene, now we had a documentation about me and Yuki, just remember to record Ame and mom's reaction later" Souhei told her. She nodded,

Its not raining this morning, but i guess it will rain again at noon, and this time its not as bad as when the storm going on, when i said it will hapenning in last 4 days, well who knows its is stopped in the next day, and thats why even the forecaster can be wrong sometimes, and now mom just waked up, she yawned and walk to us

"Good Morning... Wait what time is it" she asked, still yawning

"Uh... 11:30" i answered

"Its good afternoon then" she said

"Yeah it is, is ame still sleeping" i asked her

"Yeah he is, however, i think i can harvest that potatoes" she said while pointing to the farmland

"And we will help you" i told she,

Since mom also planting other crops like tomatoes, cucumber, and eggplant, but in think its already in bad condition, in fact of last 2 weeks storm, wich is already quiet severe, and yes it is in terrible condition, the only crop we can harvest is potato, that's okay though, since the potato farmland is big enough for us, so we start harvesting, 2 hours later we done it right before the rain starts again, and i got call to live and updating the story, even though its already not breaking news in all places, and i still figuring out why did DV still want me to cover it, so yeah i'll do it

 _So Yuki hows the condition in there_

 _Okay, the condition here is already good, pretty much good, the wind stable, and its clear this morning, but just a few minutes ago, it's raining, but there's no sign of any kind of storm going on here, that's my latest report_

 _Thanka yuki, Yuki Ookami reporting from Midwest of japan_

Dont ask me why did my report is short even when all of the correspondent already back to germany, well i think you already know why, well its because the weather is already good and theres no sign for another storm to happened, so thats it, and Ame woked up from his nap, i think because of this smell..., its smells like... Bratwurst?, well mom seems like cooking german food for me now,

"Guys, the meal is ready!" My mom called us

"Okay mom" we said together, while Ame still figuring out what is just happened

Irene sat besides Ame and i sat besides Souhei, while mom in front centre of us, if you think we are sitting in a dining table, nah you're wrong, we sat in floor, nobody knows why but we just love to sat in floor, thats why, and as ive been guessed, mom makes a few german cuisines, thats sauerkraut, and roasted bratwurst,

"Sorry guys if the German cuisines not really good or not even good, i cant read the instruction properly since it was in english, and im bad at it" she told us

"Also, mom i and souhei want to tell you something" i said, while i tickled Irene's foot as code to take a camcorder, she nodded

"Oh... is the this time already come" she asked us

"Yeah mom, the time already come, Mrs. Hana Ookami, i asked your blessing to propose your daughter as my wife" souhei asked her

"Whoa, what's that such of formality, of course you'll get my blessing, both of you" she said while smiled, very big smile

"As I've been guessed for a long time" Ame said, well so he already know when i had a crush with souhei, we all laughed

"Okay now, let's start eating" mom said

"I'm digging in" we all said

As I've been guessed, all food that mom have been make is delicious, the sauerkraut wich is supposed to fermented for 3 hours, is pretty much right, or maybe it's better than the one I buy on groceries when I at Germany, so she prepared it before she take a nap i guess, also the bratwurst really goodly spiced that almost like when I buy it fresh form a currywurst seller, we all enjoyed mom's dishes this afternoon, and she also got a really great news about me and Souhei, that he finally proposed me, on the other side Ame was enjoyed had a hangout with Irene, I think they will be a close friend. It's the best day in my life afterwards.

* * *

I've been promised right, when I didn't update the story for one day to clean my room and update my windows build :3, however this chapter actually done on my phone, today, since I actually updated my laptop this morning, and yeah, the tittle seems like oregairu (my teenage romcom is snafu) not because I got reference from there, just because I used to it :3. however thanks for reading, review and fav, Auf Wiedersehen!


	9. Chapter 9

i dont have the wolf children, both ame and yuki, so they belongs to their place. or actually, Mamoru Hosoda.

 **Chapter 9: Finally, Ame Getting Out from his Comfortable Zone**

 **NOTE: This chapter will be in Mixed POV**

* * *

 **#Yuki's POV**

I was just waked up, in my wolf form, and I see Ame using a dark grey shirt and a black jeans while putting some files and his laptop, i wonder what is he doing, but i stay pretended like i was still sleeping.

"Don't faking your own sleep, I know you're awake" he said

"Okay, you win, but how did you know when I was awake" I asked

"well that was easy, you are not even can faking sleep when you are in wolf form, I can see your ears is moving to my direction, that's how and why I know that you aren't sleeping" he explained,

"Okay, but before we continue, where the hell are you going to go" I asked

"I'm going to be interviewed for software development scholarship, here, I just got this letter" he told me, he gave me the letter and I read it, this is the Content

* * *

From: German embassy for Japan (noreply .jp)  
To: Ame Ookami ( )

Please print if needed.

With the arrival of this letter, you mentioned below are asked to come, to the office of General Consulate for German, with following details

Requested Person : Ame Ookami  
Coming For : Interview about Software Development Scholarship  
Date : June 9th 2020  
Place : General Consulate for German  
1 Chome-1-88 Oyodonaka, Kita Ward, Osaka, Osaka Prefecture 531- 0076, Japan

Thanks for all of your Attention.

With All Respect.  
Japan Generalkonsulat von Deutschland

* * *

Okay so he is going to Osaka now for this interview, he looks really happy, or maybe finally he getting out from his comfort zone and just getting a new comfort zone in human world, and tried to left his wolf world, or I hope he didn't do that, I want he keep his wolf world while also do what he want to do in human world which is in his case its really bad for him, he said that himself by the way, and now he is going to inside of it,

"So you're going to Osaka this morning" I asked

"Yeah" he answered

"how about the mountain" I asked him again, I want to make sure what he already protect for a long time not just lost by time to time

"My pupils can take care the forest, so there's no reason for worrying the forest" he told me, I relieved

"Well then, welcome to human world" I said.

"Thanks for that, even that's not necessary, by the way, you can sleep again, it's just 3 AM, I'll go to train station by bus" he said,

"Okay, just be careful on the road, and are you still remember the charm that mom tells you" I said

"'I will be a little boy, all the way home', of course I remember that" he answered.

All is okay then, he exited house with his old-school backpack while I continues to sleep.

 **#Ame's POV**

Okay, I don't know how to start this but I must tell you that I think they accepted my scholarship request, based on their email that I printed, in case they need it, now I waiting in for bus, it's quiet hard to find a bus in this very early morning but I do it to keep my promise with Yuki, that I never leave her again, oh here it is the bus. When I'm in the bus I'm almost doing nothing, or just reading books that I have, it's been a long time since I was about, 10 years old walking down here or going to nature observation office with mom, which is about 200 metres from downtown. I'm staying alone and enjoying it until when the bus stopped in a halte, there's a girl that having about same age with me, I'm not really observing her though, wait, what if they asked me when I can went to Germany, I better ask Yuki for this, so I called her

"Hallo, Yuki?" i asked

 _"Yeah Ame, anything wrong?"_ she asked me

"not really, I'm not even in there already, I just want to ask when did you go back to Germany?" I answered also asked her

 _"I still have 2 month in Japan, but if you want to went to the Germany with me, I can tell them when I was back early"_ she answered

"oh okay then, thanks nee-chan" I said

 _"no problem"_ she said in Germany, and she closed the call

I really relieved, now I can say 2 weeks from now while waiting for Irene's scholarship, who knows when we can went to Germany together, okay I have 2 and half hours until I arrived in train station, now I think I'll just read a book.

 **#Yuki's POV**

I just waked up and I smells mom's made kebab, I waked up from couch and realised that Irene and Souhei was in field to plant some cabbages, I asked them where is mother, they said she already went to work, okay now I was in home with them then, and I wasn't sure Ame will going home tonight. I think I better cook something, it's been days since I was cooking for myself in Germany, even I said I can't cook, doesn't mean I really can't cook at all, just the taste is not really good. Okay let's just do it!

 **#Ame's POV**

I was in train station right now queue for the train ticket, it is normal for them to wait in line like this with a lot of peoples, but for me it was something new, something that I never feel about for long time since I left elementary school, and finally after 10 tempting minutes, this is my turn to buy the ticket, I bought the middle class because I know when I the economy class there will be a lot of peoples that I can't even stand with, and when the train is coming I went inside of it as fast as possible and go find a good place... To sleep. Because it's need about 3 hours until I finally get there.

 **#Yuki's POV**

And after 2 hours of cooking, finally my dishes is done, it was just basic Sauerkraut with beef schnitzel and Kartoffeln, after I eats mom's kebab that's she make for my breakfast I called them to had a lunch

"Irene!, Souhei! Come quick I make some meals for both of you" I shouted them

"coming" they both answered

They both running to my house while still using farming gloves, while I prepare the table with my dishes

"Whoa this looks delicious, what is this" Irene asked

"Beef Schnitzel, Sauerkraut which is actually leftover from last night and kartoffeln" I answered

"You can say potato instead of kartoffeln" Souhei said

"So you also understand German language?" I asked he

"No I don't, I just know the meaning of kartoffeln is potato" he answered, we all laughed

"Okay... now, just enjoy then" I said

"I'm Digging In" all said

 **#Ame's POV**

85, 86, 87, ah here it is 1 Chome-1-88 Oyodonaka, the General consulate for Germany, here am i in front of it, finally in osaka, where i can keep my promise to Yuki okay ready or not i'm entering it, and when I was entering it, nothing special actually some peoples possibly from germany, and I greeted by a reservation girl who asked my appointment

"Do you have an appointment?" she asked

"Yes I am, here it is, I just received that yesterday" I told her

"Okay, please wait while I validate your data, you can have a seat in there" she said pointing to a chair

After a few minutes of waiting, finally my name called using loudspeaker

"Ame Ookami right?, please follow me" she said, and I followed her

She shown me a room that not quiet big, or maybe just a little office with a officer that I think will interview me for this scholarship

"Good Morning Ame, Have a seat please" she said.

* * *

Dont ask why did the story ends up before the interview started, i also will make the interview chapter, just wait okay :3, however again this story mostly done on my phone, since i was lazy to turn on my laptop :3, i know this story not even good, well i just shown up all whats on my mind with a very little editing, also, i want to cancel my everyday update, so i can make a longer and less grammar error story, also thanks for reading, review, and fav, Auf Wiedersehen!


	10. Chapter 10

i dont have the wolf children, both ame and yuki, so they belongs to their place. or actually, Mamoru Hosoda.

 **Chapter 10: Who knows, the interview was far too smooth to believe**

 **NOTE: This chapter will be in Mixed POV**

* * *

"Good morning Ame, have a seat please" she said,

Now in that room there's only me and her, she looks like really busy to read papers in her desk, until finally she introduced herself

"oh I'm sorry, I almost forget to introduce myself, I'm Lara, I was one of interviewers about scholarship, can you introduce yourself please" she said in very thick German accent

"I'm Ame, I was just getting an certificate for software development, and I interested to had more knowledge about it in Germany, also im 19 years old" I said

"hmm... Okay, in here you aren't completed elementary school, can you explain why" she asked

As I've been guessed, she will ask about it, and I've been prepared an good answer for it

"I don't really know how to explained it to you, but in a nutshell, I was traumatized by school bullying, and about why I bullied, it's because I was very silent person, you can say I was the most quiet student in my class, that's why I got bullied, and I stop coming to that school, but, after a few weeks of wondering how I will get educated, I finally learn almost anything from book I borrowed in mobile library in my village, and that's also how I can interested to computer programming and hacking, and two years ago, I was entered programing online courses, so I can get this certificate" I explained,

"okay, and you also select media development as your alternative selection, which one do you prefer best, and why" she asked

"I prefer software development because I already know what I'm going to do afterwards, but in the other side, I also know a few basics for media development and journalistic, since my older sister is a journalist at DV" I answered

"now, why did you select Germany instead of America which is the centre of technology" she asked

"I'm fall in love with Germany since first time I know it, I don't really know why, I just love to live in there, also I know when German is central of all education, so I believe German will be better" I answered

"except for technology, there's not so much universities that have software engineering degree, however, that's great, now can you speak Germany, and maybe you know some of the rules in there" she asked

"yes, I can speak Germany, and some rule I know of is, Sunday is quiet day and most of stores are closed, and FKK rule where we must naked, I don't know the reason and I can say I'll never go to that beach, also Autobahn, some Autobahn have no speed limit, so we can go as fast as we can but with our own responsibility" I said.

"that was great, it was really a pleasure to talk with you, and you are the only one who are accepted today" she said

"what, why?" ame asked, and surprised,

"well because you are the only one who know a lot about Germany, some of them even don't know if Germany is a country" she said giggled,

"okay... So when did I went to? " I asked her,

"September this year, after summer holiday " she said,

Good now I think I can wait Irene's scholarship in the mean time, she gave me an paper that I must take to Germany, and it's really important that I cant even lost it, I stand up, shake her hand and thanked her, then I went out from the room to go back to home, I must tell you something, actually I was internally screaming when I got interviewed, since I'm not normally getting interviewed and asked questions, but now I must do it, and it's really really smooth that not even me can believe it, now I'll text Yuki about this. But when I went out from the office, I just hit a girl, that I believe from the bus, her scent with the girl that in bus is almost same, argh forget it, I just apologized to her and move away to nearest station, of course back to Tokyo and went home using bus, it will taking a long time...

#Yuki's POV

I was in the kitchen making some tea for Irene, Souhei and, myself of course, since mom not yet home, and when I pour the hot water to the mug, suddenly my phone is ringing, just received a text I thought, I poured the water first and then unlocked my phone, it was ame texting me, and this is the content

 _Ame | Heute 15.09  
Nee-chan, I accepted, and I'm going to Germany this in september_

"AWWWWW YEEEEAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH I BLOODY KNEW IT, I KNOW YOU'LL GETTING ACCEPTED" I screamed, I'm really happy to know this, I almost howled but I know that is a bad idea

"what's wrong with you, why did you bloody screaming" Souhei said, suddenly coming to me,

"Just read by yourself" I told him, showing him the text that ame just send to me

I and Souhei screamed so hard, that makes Irene tilted her head in confusion, if I wasn't wrong,

'Is they are okay, why they screamed that hard, well I think I can ask them later' Irene thought herself

I stirred the tea that with sugar added, and with milk in mine, and it's not a British tea, it's just my version of milk tea, after I stir it completely, I serve it to them, and I also sit in there with them

"so what thing that makes you really happy yuki" Irene asked

"Ame get's the scholarship" I told her

"really, that means the only one here who didn't getting scholarship yet is, me and Souhei" she said

"yeah, and I may be also going to Germany" he said

"for real?" I and Irene shouted

"why?" he asked,

"I'm home!" mom shouted from front door

"welcome home" we all answered

"so is Ame not yet going home?" she asked

"no, he didn't, maybe he'll arrived late" I answered,

"oh okay then, by the way, what all of you doing recently?" she asked

"well, not a lot mom, sorry may I just call you mom?" Souhei asked

"why not?, you are also my children now" she answered

Actually I know mom already assume Souhei as her children, also as part of our family, not because he left by his family, just because she like his attitude, now she asked what did we discussed recently, I told her, when Souhei also want to go to Germany with me, she isn't against it actually, but I didn't may him to go to Germany, because I want him to stay with mom while Ame and Irene in Germany with me,

"are you sure about your choice" he asked

"of course, I have Irene and Ame with me" I answered

"okay, its all settled then" he said

Now mom also make tea for herself, and we start talking about past, recounting about when I was still a little kid as human, and pup as wolf, when I, Ame, and mom rolling trough the show in mountain, and then she also tell us about what she do in the natural observation, because she already know a lot about nature and how to use it (pretty much from Ame, believe it or not), she now also give some student a tour, its 8 pm, and finally Ame is home, with a lot of bird feather in his shirt

"I'm Home" Ame said while holding something in his back

"Welcome home, wait what is that, that you hold in your back" I asked curiously

"we all know yuki, you can smell it" he said

"no I don't, I never hunt before, last time I hunting is when you not even want to be a wolf" I answered,

"well, mom can you make something from this" he said showing both of his hand holding two pheasant

"you are really like your father Ame" mom giggled

Mom asked Souhei to slaughter the pheasant while she making something with flour, water and egg, wait is that a noodle, however I must ask Ame about his interview, Irene seems curious too,

"so how is the interview" I asked him

"its far too smooth to believe" he told me

"really, why" I asked him again, too smooth have really deep meaning though

"well I think I lucky met Mrs. Lara, she is my interviewer in Botschaft, she not asking a lot like other interviewer I know, she just like asking for a little talk, that makes me internally screaming, because I actually hate it, but in matter of fact, I was succeeded to went trough the interview, smoothly, or eventually, to smooth to believe, but she said there is some of them that not even know when Germany is a country, then how did they accepted and getting an interview?" he answered

"I don't know, maybe that actually just a prank by their friends and then he accepted, who knows, however, i know you will going trough it" I answered

"yeah, at first I'm not really sure, but finally, I can do it afterwards" he said

After a hours of waiting, finally mom bringing something in a bowl for us, I assume that was just a normal Pheasant soup, but when she open it up, the whole family got impressed, when I say family, that also means Irene and Souhei, mom make us an pheasant ramen,

"this is what your father made when pregnant, both you and Ame, your father left the recipe in his wallet, maybe for me when both of you married and pregnant" she said referring to me and Souhei

"and you Ame, I don't think you will married sooner, but I hope you can propose someone in Germany" she giggled,

"yeah, I hope I will, and I can stand for it" he said

"of course you will, I believe on you" I said supporting his choice

"and Irene, you are next" Ame said

"okay bro!" she said excited

And we continues to eat mom's best ramen, it's the best ramen I ever taste, well because actually never tasted ramen except instant packaged ramen, and I buy it when I was in bonn.

* * *

i've been told you right when i'll not posting everyday again, actually because Eid-ul Fitr is just in a few days, and i must clean up my house, or actually i just do the laundry and cleaned my room, because i lazy actually :3, and i dont know if iths quality gets better or not, but its just longer 200 words, so it actually have no affect at all, however thanks for reading, review/commenting, and favs, Auf Wiedersehen.


	11. Chapter 11

i dont have the wolf children, both ame and yuki, so they belongs to their place. or actually, Mamoru Hosoda.

 **Chapter 11: summer seems more like normal day for a reason, without working**

* * *

I'm sat in backyard with souhei, cloud gazing with him, we aren't even worried about our clothes even when the grass is pretty much wet, because of rain, both when Ame left and going home, don't know why, maybe coincidence, Irene was inside playing games on my laptop, well she is gamer inside, so I'm not really questioned why she like to play games, mom in the field to taking care of the cabbage that souhei and Irene plant yesterday, while ame was I don't really know, maybe he is in the mountain, to tell their pupils when he is going to go to Germany, and start telling them to stay as a pack,

"okay, so what do you want to eat for lunch guys" mom asked, walked to us

"ask souhei or Irene, I can eat anything" I told her

"raw meat?" ame said suddenly shown up in back of mom

"that's not what I bloody mean, and from where are you" I shouted,

"from the mountain of course, to tell my pupils when I was going for a long time, maybe forever" he answered

"you aren't saying you're going to Germany, why" I asked him again

"because they will confused, since they have no idea where Germany is" he answered, facepalm,

I just remembered when his pupils was foxes and Co. how did Ame explained when he is going to Germany if they not even know or care where the hell are they.

"sukiyaki will do then" Souhei said, we all agreed

While Ame and Souhei was in the field, taking out weeds, I, mom and Irene was in kitchen to make sukiyaki, of course I and Irene cuts veggies and clean up some mushrooms, since the meat is already pre-cuted we just needs to make the sauce and cutting some veggies, the sauce is very simple, some sake, soy sauce and some spices that I not even understand, the sauce isn't thick, it's more like flavoured broth instead, and finally after a few hours of confusion, we made it,

"Ame, Souhei, the meal is ready" I called them,

"coming!" they said

Just like normal day, Souhei sat side of me, and Ame sat besides Irene while mom sat in front Centre, no phones, no distractions, only us and goodly made food that in front of us,

"now, since we don't have portable stove, we must it eat it before its cold, however, enjoy" mom said

 **Author's Bloody Note: the dining scene will not written, because its already written too much , also because its just like how you eating sukiyaki with your family (duh). So lets just state it as 15 Minutes later, Thanks! *Airport Information Tone… In B Flat***

Well its ends up as the best sukiyaki I ever tasted afterwards, or actually this is my first sukiyaki, I really hope I've been tasted it when I was kid, others seems also enjoyed it pretty much, in fact that it was cast-iron sukiyaki pan, it wasn't really good to keep heat, so its went cool a bit faster than I've been calculated before, and yes I calculated it, just curious actually, now we all feeling full and well, you can say, when we feels full, our laziness come in, except for mom who just getting a call to accompany an students to had a tour, even she already old, maybe 48 or so, she is really active on her job as nature observer, but we cant stay like this, I mean, me, Souhei, Ame, and Irene, we must doing something,

"we must do something or going to somewhere now, or we're looks like an undead human" I said

"mountain?" Irene asked

"I'm not really sure, when I was went up there, the way is still quiet slippery, so its better not" Ame answered

"town?" Souhei asked

"sure, but where?, amusement park?" I asked he

"no, thanks" they answered

"why don't we just cut some trees" I asked

"DO YOU WANT TO BLOODY KILLING ME?!, I HAVE BEEN BLOODY KEEPING THE FOREST THAT GOOD AND YOU JUST WANT TO DESTROY IT?!" Ame suddenly shouted, we all shocked

*sigh*,"we don't have to though, don't need to scream out loud that makes us getting heart attack" I said

"wait, how long did I left my house, and my farm?" Souhei suddenly asked

"about 1 month and 1 week, I guess **[1]** " Ame answered

"why don't we go to my house and check if we can do something in there" Souhei stated

We all agreed, and we went to Souhei house after packing some laptop and phone chargers, Souhei's stepfather house is not as big as mine if I can tell, and the its placed more nearby town but it have a field in the side till back of his house, which is quiet big for us, and his family, when we coming there, the house is on a good condition, but the field, is full with weed **[2]** , now I think we finally have something to do finally, restore the field, plant it with something, maybe vegetables or something, and then sell it, I don't know is mom also selling her harvested, but in our case, we will.

"have the tools?" ame asked

"yes" souhei answered

"have the seed?" he asked again

"ah... No" souhei answered

"then what the bloody he'll are you going to plant?, a rock?" ame said, we all laughed,

We see this as hilarious, since ame not normally making a joke like this, and I know he is really calm person, so I believe this is just a joke, so now Ame went to gardening store to buy some seeds that we think we can sell in quiet high price, no not really, maybe spinach or lettuce maybe better, because its growth a bit faster than others right **[3]**.

"we must prepare the soil first, and I don't really like the fertilizer, so we need to take some leaves from forest" he said

"I will did it" I said

"I will come with you" Irene said

And now we're going to forest, or actually, just on the outer side of forest because in there we can get more leaves than in the inside, or, you can say I just lazy to enter the forest, even I've been done that before, please don't ask why, I'm just lazy. We just take a few sack of leaves, (which is actually already fallen first).

"this much will enough don't you think?" I said

"yeah of course it is" Irene answered, and we heading back to souhei's house.

At souhei's house, its already cleared up, well not all, just some that we think we will used to plant it, just about quarter of the field, and after Souhei finished plowing the field, we spread the leaves and plow the field again, make a few column and we are ready to plant something on it, a few minutes later, Ame was coming with two crate full of germinated lettuce and spinach, its ready to plant, and we plant it together, to finish our hard work today(you can say it a hard work since it was quiet hard to plow the soil), i cook them an dish that I always cook when I was in dormitory in Bonn, and that was an instant ramen, because that's what I really can cook best actually, maybe better than schnitzel that I make before, even though it was just an instant Ramen, they seems enjoying it, so this statement is clearly true then, when we're hungry, even a rice with salt is delicious, a friend from Indonesia says that unfortunately I forget his name, now, after we finish it up, we back to mom's house, I think she already at home.

* * *

[1] so you really reading the footnote :3

[2] not confused with drug weeds, i mean wild grasses

[3] based on the sims 4 experience :3

* * *

happy Eid Mubarak for all who celebrate it (in fact i do celebrate it), in case if you thinking that what makes me so long to write, its not, actually its because i had a writers block for last few days -_-, and i quiet busy... watching nichijou because i have nothing to do and just sleeping the whole of this month, sometimes i play though, anyway, sorry if its bad, of course i cant make sure the grammar (because i still waiting for office 2016 *plak*) because i using word mobile preview (just say that i dont want to use trial version of office 16), thanks for reading, any review will be very appreciated, and any favs will make me high :3, see ya in next chapter!


	12. Chapter 12

i dont have the wolf children, both ame and yuki, so they belongs to their place. or actually, Mamoru Hosoda.

 **Chapter 12: Mountain was better than donetsk after all (well, of course it is!)**

* * *

You do really read the tittle didn't you, well that is actually a statement that I said when I was going to mountain with Ame for first time after went to Syria, and now I was had a walk with him to the forest, even when it was summer, the temperature is quiet low, between 15-23 degree source: JMA, that's also normal in Donetsk so I don't really mind, however as I said again, this was better than Donetsk, but I just heard that they finally not getting fight again, so there is no shelling anymore, I hope that really what happened though,

"it was really good to walk here as human sometimes" I said

"yeah, this forest gave us a lot of memories" he said

"do you remember when we are just 5 years, we are used to running and rolling through the forest when the snow is really thick" I recalled

"yes I am, also the moment when I was drowned and you save me" he said, smiling

"in that time, I was really stressed when I will lost you, even though I was really lost you when I was 11 years old" I said

"and I back when I was 15" he said

"yeah, that was what I want from you since the beginning, you will back when I was in Germany" I said

"I was not really often going home before you are working as journalist, but after mom told me that you are being a journalist, I start going home more often" he said

"why?" I asked him

"I don't know, I just… worried" he said

"that was very normal, brother dear, so now I think you will show me your squad" I said

"ahh… I don't think they are around here now, and I think they do their job now, maybe tonight, I will show you" he said

"haha you don't have to if you or they don't want to" I said

"I also don't think they will okay with you, since they never met you, but who knows" he said

After satisfied walking through the mountain and forest, we headed back to house, to check if Souhei or Irene needs our help, they are taking care of field while mom is in nature observatory office, I was just thinking, why did mom working even when I also working and sending her money, oh of course, she needs something to do, more than working on field, which is just her hobby after all, this was a long walk from home to the forest, but as you probably know we aren't an normal human, so we didn't actually feeling it, just walk,

"what do you think if this mountain was used for tourist attraction?" he asked me

"I don't think that was a good idea, also not all peoples want to keep their litter their self, also the operation cost is pretty much high, so I don't really recommended it" I answered

"really, I think you will agreed" he said

"no I don't" I answered

"well that's just what I thought recently" he said

Now we are in front of our house, and as soon as I open up the door, here they are Souhei and Irene, watching tv without knowing when we are coming home, because they were really serious watching it, that's our opportunity to shock them, I and Ame transforms to our wolf form and howled in the house, no glass window or door were broken in this scene

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING, CAN'T BOTH OF YOU HOWL IN THE MOUNTAIN?" Souhei shouted

"that was your fault, you're too serious watching TV" I said

"no I don't" he said,

"yes you do, if you aren't really serious watching TV, you will probably hear us coming in" Ame said,

"okay you win, we're watching an earthquake documentary" they said

"Japanese?" I asked

"no, its from America, I don't really know the exact place actually, I just watching it" he said

"Seems legit though, is this actually happened?" I asked

"No, it was one of their bloody worst-case scenarios, which is ridiculous in my mind" Souhei answered, i laughed

"That's America in a nutshell Souhei, expecting the worst in all time, or maybe they want it" i said

"There's probably nobody wants to had a disaster" he said

"Really?, their government?" I said

"I can't cover that area, so that was fifty-fifty" he said

I and Ame sat down besides Souhei and joins them watching the show, it's not really a good documentary film that already at least 70/80% accurate, but it fun to watch something that they just expected, or over expected including the explosions, more explosions, and things that not even me can understand how is that happened, and suddenly an earthquake warning shown up, its not really a big earthquake, its just M3.5, not really a problem, but we can feel it, just that, and the program isn't paused to report the earthquake, just a few text in top of the screen describing about it,

"well that was small ones and it's the first for today, a few month ago, we got about 4 earthquakes in low magnitude in one day" Souhei said, after feeling the shock

"and anybody got panic?" I asked him

"I am, I was got panic after reading the notification popup in tv, but after I feel it myself, I was like, 'just this?' so now I was never panic again, when the notification pops up I just slide down under table if I was in home" she said

"animals feel it, they don't give a s**t, but not me, because I was in my human form and its too low for me to feel it" Ame said

"in the forest?, naked?" I asked him

"yeah in the forest, naked" he answered

"and you not feeling cold?" I asked him again

"no, that day was quiet hot, so I didn't fell it" he said

And finally, Ame changed the tv channel… to an anime channel, we cant blame him, because he not really watching anime almost all of his life, and also happened to me, I don't really know about Souhei but he looks enjoying it, and not long afterwards, mom finally arrived at home

"so, what do you want for dinner?"

"whatever mom, we're too lazy to think" Ame said

"okay, I'll do as best as I can then" she said

* * *

*sigh* i know, i was writing it shorter and shorter, i dont know why, my writers block is pretty huge, but maybe i'll get my mood to write when i was entered my high school which is in 4 days, also i have having something went wrong with me, i dont know what is this feeling but, well i still dont understand it, need to sleep maybe (i was nocturnal human since this year's ramadhan, and this chapter is posted at 12:40 wib), maybe thats it for now on, wait why did i writing something that not really necessary, ah forget it, thanks for reading, any review and favs will be really appreciated. wiedersehen!


	13. Chapter 13 : Tschuss Japan

I don't own Wolf children, both Ame or yuki, actually they're with mamorou hosoda

Chapter 13: Tschuss Japan!

* * *

Sat in the front deck with Ame, it was something that I normally do with him, we normally busy with our own laptops, but now we just sat there, while doing nothing. Irene was in school and souhei is taking care his field, so its just two of us in there,

"don't you feel bored yuki?" Ame asked,

"well, of course I am" I answered,

"want to hunt?" he asked,

"actually, I am, but what if I got an email from the office?"

"we put wifi repeaters in the forest yesterday, how could you forget~"

"okay let's go" I stated and just running all four right away. He sighed then follows

* * *

 **What actually hapenned yesterday**

"for god's sake…" souhei stated

"anything wrong?" Ame asked

"I can't get any signals in here, and I need to download A-GPS files now" souhei said

"Why do you need gps if someone here can be our gps" I said, slightly looking at Ame,

souhei got the point and start looking at Ame, Ame actually confused and start showing 'what?' Expression

"*sigh* I know some networking techniques in case if you want me to install wlan repeaters" I stated

"PLEASE?!" Both Ame and souhei said,

And we went to a computer store to buy that components[1], while we (I and souhei) walks around just to find an ethernet cable and RJ-45 connector[2] while Ame just standing in front of a rack

"What are you looking at" I asked him

He didn't say a word except showing me a gps based animal tracker

"You can put that in the cart if you need them, I pays it all after all" I stated

And that's what he do, he take about 5 or 6 or something I lost count of it and put it In the cart, now we continued to the electrical shop to buy cables and anything we need to power them,

-fast forward to installing the repeaters-

We went to forest and asked Ame where we can put this up, I told him that it can cover 10 metres around it,

"Put it in the top of the tree, and I need to give this to my squad, if you'll excuse " Ame stated

" Sure go ahead" I told him

He went to give the tracker to his squad, just to make sure he can monitor them from german I guess. He back a few hours later, just right after we install all the repeaters we bought.

* * *

*ding* my phone ringed and vibrates, its definitely an email from the office

" Is that yours Yuki?" Ame asked,

"Yeah, definitely from the office" I stated,

Not long after, Ame's phone also ringed, he said it was definitely LINE message from mom, so we stopped in a tree and transformed to our human form, (well because you know, touch screen), and yes it was me with email from the office and Ame with line message from mom

"We must go home now" we suddenly said together

We stared each other eyes for a moment then Ame gave me his phone and I put our phone in my bag and start running back home all four, while we running back Ame asked me, why I so rushed to went back

"Office asked me to back to german this week, how about you?" I asked him, still running

" I got a letter from botschaft[3]" he answered

\- fast forward to the house -

When we arrived, a bit panting on me, I immediately taking my laptop, and turning it on, while Ame just read the letter, he seems shocked though,

"what does it says?" I asked him

"th...they want me to go to german this week, they also give the visa and other documents with this letter" he said

"what a coincidence" mom shown up from the kitchen with 4 mug of tea

" What's the other one for?" Ame asked

"I thought you can recognise my scent" souhei said, walking from the kitchen with some snacks

"sorry, I didn't use my wolf-senses just now" Ame stated.

I told Ame that I've got a ticket to go to German, actually 2 tickets, in the email, Ms. Sophie said that the other one is for Ame, she think its not a bad idea that he also come to Germany with me, well I need to texted her

* * *

Me | Heute 14.12

Ms. Sophie, thanks for the ticket, but Ame is going to Germany with scholarship, are you sure its okay?

Sophie Finoshita | Heute 14.16

Of course its okay, why did DAAD declined someone's scholarship just because an inländer company give him a ticket.

* * *

I thanked her and told Ame about the ticketing, he really happy to know that we don't have to spend our money just for the ticket, the ticket was... Business class direct from tokyo to berlin, honestly this was my first time ever using business class plane, normally I took the economy or the slightly above economy, just to keep the budget down, alexander is the guy who normally finds the ticket for us, now we just need to be prepared, the ticket says 2 days from now

"Okay Ame, let's start preparing" I said, he nodded

First, he don't have a suitcase, of course I'll buy him one, also a backpack, for his laptop and anything he'll need in university, then another clothes, rather than just plain white collar shirt, I bought him some T-shirts, also some formal clothes, next is of course body cleaners, and I guess that's it what I need to buy, and we went back home to done prepare things, like putting books he need in his suitcase, and clothes, packing his laptop, and I packing my camera, clothes and my books and laptop of course, when we done packing we just sat in the front deck with mom

-play: Ameagari no le-

"When both of you were child, raising you was feels like fairy tale for me, you know, having mythical humans like you as children is really something for a human like me, then you seen your crossroad, and for Ame, I kinda uneasy to see you just left away to the mountain, and knowing I didn't do anything for you" she said, kinda sobbing

"But I'm happy, that both of your lane having another crossroad that reunited both of you again" she said

"Well of course we will mom" Ame stated

"However Ame, we're known as cursed creatures anywhere, even in German" I stated

"And they believe it?, I think most of germans don't even care about that, anyway, how did you know" he stated

"Alexander told me" I said

Then we just sat in there, while waiting for souhei and irene to come to our house, it was kinda hurts a bit to leave this house, but I belive it'll be okay, Ame was in my side, nothing can go wrong with us now,

The next morning,

Ame making sure he can connects to the home network and the tracker from the outside of the nation, I also left a computer for mom so we can had a video call when we can, mom and Souhei drives us to the airport since its impossible for us to go there by bus, because of our luggage, mom and souhei already waited us in the front yard,

"Come on Ame!, we'll be late" I shouted childishly,

"Wait a minute!" He shouted from our room

When he walks out, he actually changed his clothes, using unzipped navy blue coat and his jeans, still he uses his collar shirt under his jacket he's kinda looks cool when he looks like this, and he just shown 'I'm ready' expression and went straight to the car, and we went to the airport.

\- fast forward to the airport -

we hugged each other, in the other side mom cries a river to us, because she just met us for a few months then bringing Ame with me, I do want to also taking her there, but she don't want to, just because she can't speaking German and because of her age.

We entered our plane, and just a few moments later the plane was taking off, then I heard something that I believe only me and Ame who can heard it

"Live up your life!" Mom shouted

'I will mom' on my thought

#3rd person pov

Hana just seen her childrens went away again, after left by Yuki for 15 years and by Ame for 5 years, she just sobbed till now,

"Wow, its seems like... A fairy tale..." The man who stand beside her said

"I know right, souhei" she said while clearing her tears

"Now the only guys who's stay with me is you, and irene" she continued.

"Yeah, but I think I forget to tell you somethi~" he cuts off

Suddenly, out of the freaking blue, they heard the sound of howl that they never heard in the city before, they both confused,

"So what are you going to tell me souhei?" Hana asked

"I'll tell you when we arrived at home" he said,

Then they left back to their house.

At their house, Hana and Souhei just walked casually to the living room, but then Hana really surprised to see someone who's sat in their floor-table with wolf ears, clearly doing her school worksheets

"I...irene?" She called, confused

She that I believe named Irene turned her head then stand up

"Ah sorry mom for this mess, ill clean this up first" she said

"No, no its okay, just, are you cosplaying or something" Hana said, confused

"Huh?... Oh this, I thought yuki told you" Irene stated

"Not a word" Hana stated

"Well, I was also a half wolf, mom, but no souhei isn't , it just me" she stated, hana really surprised

"Well, I was going to tell you about it" souhei stated,

"Say no more Souhei, I already know the whole story now" Hana stated

" How~" irene cuts off

"I don't know, I just getting it" Hana said

And since then Hana, Souhei and Irene stays together as a family, with Ame and Yuki also as their siblings, and for Irene, she still trying to get the scholarship to german like Ame does.

-The End?-

* * *

[1] Routers, power on lan, access points, and etc

[2] Ethernet port

[3] Kinda embassy for german and in german

* * *

So this is the end of the story, but I was also prepared some bonus chapter for you, also for Swoab, thanks for reviewing my story, and thanks for giving this story a fav and following it, I know I left it so long and I need to apologize for it. Anyway thank you very much for reading the story, please review and fav if you want to, bye!


	14. Bonus Chapter: Arrived in Berlin

i dont have the wolf children, both ame and yuki, so they belongs to their place. or actually, Mamoru Hosoda.

 **Bonus Chapter: Arrived in Berlin**

* * *

 **#Ame's pov**

I awaken by the flight information tone, and awkwardly stretched my body, Yuki, who's still sleeping on my side, seems really tired on this flight, and she seems like really enjoyed our trip now,

"To all passengers, we are now landing to the Franz Josef Strauss Airport, please don't stand up before we asked to. thank you" the announcer said followed by information tone

Wow, I'm not even feeling it, it just suddenly we're already in the berlin, I know the flight is about 14 hours from tokyo, but why did it feels like just a few hours ago I'm on the plane, then I've been arrived, well it seems like I don't need to care about that, now I need to wake Yuki up

"Yuki wake up, we're landing now" I told her

She groaned while stretching her body, she still sleepy, I can tell, or, did she just sleeping a few hours ago?, after she get her 'souls' back, she looks at the window

"Oh... We've been arrived" she said

"No Shit Sherlock![1]" I stated

She seems confused with my sentence, and then when she realised the meaning she just saying,

"Fact you Watson![2], you know I just awaken" she said,

I smiled on her and just seat back while putting on my coat, and the pilot finally asked us to carefully exited from plane, and that's what we do, we then walked to the immigration office and waiting for the luggage, nothing interesting happened though, just, for a reason I got a sudden headache, probably because of a lot of peoples in the room, and there it comes the lobby, with a lot more peoples, fortune me, Yuki found Mrs. Sophie and Alexander pretty fast, and when we seen them we walked to them, pretty fast

"So Ame, this is Mrs. Sophie Finoshita, she is my boss and the one who bought us the ticket, Mrs. Finoshita, this is Ame, my dear brother" Yuki introduces us

"Hello, and here's for you" Mrs. Finoshita said, giving me a yellow tulip flower with a tag that saying 'Welcome to Berlin'.

She is pretty tall, have very thick western german accent, have a very lovely face, and uses formal dress, also she's really caring to anyone that in her social circle. I just shaked my hand with her and saying thank you

"And this is Alexander, he is my cameraman for most of my land working, remember what I tell you when we're at home, alexander, this is Ame" Yuki introduces us, this time in japanese

I surprised that he bowed and saying 'koniciwa', and my body automatically bowed to him more deeper while saying 'koniciwa'. He's really tall, that I mistaken that he is Dutch, in fact he is from east side of berlin, he has white skin and really dark brown hair, almost black, Mrs Finoshita went first because she must helping the team to report a breaking news, and Alexander drives us to our apartment.

When we're in the car, Yuki talks a lot about the work we've been in, including the storm, and suddenly Alexander asked me,

"Ah.. Since You're Yuki's sibling, are you also a half-wolf like her" Alexander asked me

"Yeah, I am, do I need to prove it?" I answered

"If you don't mind" he said

I sighed, then I shown my wolf ears, my canine teeth and a bit of my claw, just for 10 seconds then I'm back to my human form

"Now you believe me?" I asked

"Yeah, and I've been believing you since we first met, you have almost same scent like Yuki, that's why" Alex stated

"How did you~" I cuts off

"I have really sensitive nose, it comes handy when about deciding a food is spoiled or not, but it really annoying when someone is smoking in the same room" he stated, I relieved

"I'm not a half-wolf, I love wolves but I'm not one, and in case you think I'm a vampire, that sh*t isn't even real" he continues

"Well...well... I'm about to be married though" Yuki stated

"When?... Why didn't you invite me? I'd like to see souhei too you know" Alex said, surprised

"I don't know, the date isn't yet decided, but I think ill hold the wedding in my house, in japan countryside" Yuki stated

"Just put me and Mrs Finoshita in the top guest list, I'm sure she will also come" he stated,

"Anyway, Ame, fancy a cuppa?, I found a good tea shop in BahnStrasse, I'll treat you as my word" Alex asked me in german, (he speaks japanese to me most of the time btw)

I can't really understand for the last sentence, I mean, 'fancy a cuppa?', what does that meant, I... I never heard it before.

"That means do you want a tea, that's why I also need to learn british more" Yuki said, giggled to see my Confused expression,

"Oh sure if that's what you mean" I said, in German,

"What about you yuki?" Alex asked,

"Sure, cream, no sugar" Yuki stated,

Then we stopped in a tea shop in the bahnstrasse, the building is a little bit odd, it was 3 story house, it looks more like a shop though, when we went inside, Alex introduces us to the owner of the tea shop, her name is Mrs. Hudson, she's a bit taller than me, having pale white skin and her hair mostly already white, I believe because of her age,

"So kids, want to see your flat?" Mrs Hudson asked while delivering our teas

I and Yuki confused, really we're going to stay in here, I thought we will stay in somewhere in the side of the city, then she asked Alexander

"Are you sure about putting us here" Yuki asked

"Oh its okay, its all sorted around here, there's two boys upstairs one of them already married though" he stated

Hmm, I guess its okay, with me, but no, its got better, after we drank our tea we went to the 3rd floor to our flat, and it was pretty nice, it has 2 bedrooms and one bathroom, living room and kitchen already prepared for us, though its all seems new,

"I bought the appliance new except for the funitures, since this flat has nobody to take before, but I guess you'll taking it" Mrs Hudson explained

"Yes we're taking it" Yuki said,

Well I'm not surprised about it, the flat is really good, the landlady is very nice to us, and it was in the middle of the city, which is the only downside for us, but I think I'll be all right for us to stay here, and that's how we started to live in Germany. In a flat in the 221E BahnStrasse

* * *

[1] Very sarcastic way to say its Obvious

[2] The actual sentence is "F**k You Watson" is the way the victim can follow up to defend themselves.

* * *

I know, it pretty much referred from Sherlock Holmes, from the landlady name, to the address, and the kind of building, the location itself is also pretty crowded, but putting them in the middle of the city is really something for them, when they're normally living in the rural place, then they moved to a really crowded city instead, but I think they will be good, anyway thanks for reading this bonus chapter, please review if you have anything to say, follows and favorite will be really appreciated, thank you and Bis Spaeter

PS: there will be 1 more bonus chapter btw and it will be about irene. See ya!


	15. Bonus Chapter: About Irene

i don't have the wolf children, both ame and yuki, so they belongs to their place. or actually, Mamoru Hosoda.

 **Bonus Chapter: About Irene**

* * *

I'm Irene, you probably already know me from Yuki, Ame and Souhei, about my interest in journalism, and how I like to study in Germany, but not everyone knows real me, that I also a half-wolf just like Yuki and Ame did, my mother was a divorced lady that have one children named Souhei, and my father is a journalist at the NHK, no one knows that he is a half-wolf, what they know is that he always getting a rare footage pretty easily, when mom marries dad, Souhei didn't come to their marriage party, they think he is angry to them, but actually he is just really busy with his school work that he only can sent them a postcard.

10 month after their marriage, I was born, but 1 hour later mom passed away, nobody knows why, not even my dad knows why, even the doctor just said that she's sleeping then passed away for unknown reason, after that day, Souhei stays with us, he didn't know that my father is a half-wolf, until that afternoon...

"Souhei, we need to talk" my dad said

"Okay..." Souhei said, then followed him

They went to the backyard of our house, then transforms in front of him, he didn't seems really surprised, just showing kinda 'oh' expression

"Souhei... I know you'll not believe me at first, but I was a half wolf, and you know~" he cuts off

"Sorry dad for cutting your sentence, I'm not really surprised, because my close friend also a half wolf, but don't even try to ask me about them" Souhei stated

"Wait, isn't that means irene also~" Souhei cuts off

"Yes, she is also a half wolf" he said

Souhei can't say anything in that moment, and just silent, though he's really caring me, he don't really care about dad, I asked him about it, and he just say that he believe, dad will left us alone, sooner or later, so we better not really attached to him, and it really happened when I'm 3 years old, dad left us, he just leaving a paycheck and a note,

* * *

 _I AM GOING TO SYRIA, I MAY AND MAY NOT BE BACK PLEASE KEEP MY DEAR DAUGHTER AND YOUR STEP-SISTER, I GIVE YOU ALL MY MONEY IN MY BANK TO YOU, PLEASE TAKE IT ASAP, AND REMEMBER TO BURN THIS IN THE INCERATOR._

 _\- ADOLF ŌKAMI_

* * *

souhei don't know what really happened to dad that makes him giving us this,but he really did what he said and burned the note in the incerinator in back of our house and take the pay check to the bank, to take the cash,

When I'm 5 years old, he meets me with Yuki, right before she going to germany, she knows I'm a half-wolf by accident, I was kinda unstable in that time and I suddenly transformed to a wolf, of course she a bit surprised to know it, and just called souhei, I don't know that she actually also a half wolf.

"I've been telling mom about your condition, and she can take your and irene's custody if you need to" Yuki said

"Nah, that not necessary, I'm and irene was her's when we're married anyway" Souhei stated, Yuki a bit blushed

For your info, he actually dated Yuki in that time,

"Wait, you didn't tell her that Irene also a half wolf right" Souhei asked

"Not a word" Yuki stated.

And the next week, right when I entered the elementary school. Yuki flies to germany by herself. We do often talks via skype, sometimes had a video call with her, the time difference didn't make us feels the distance, she never hesitated to call me even its midnight in Bonn, that how we became closer to each other, but still I don't know that she's a half wolf, until souhei told me that Yuki is just like me, I kinda surprised and called her to confirms what did souhei said. But I can't call her at all, not even her phone, and I lost contact with her.

6 months passed, then I start heard a news about her,

She was in donetsk, ukraine and syria, that's why we can't stay in touch with her, and when I went home from the middle school for holiday...

"Irene, go take a bath, let's go to Yuki's place tonight, she's throwing a party tonight" Souhei stated,

"Yes!" I stated,

I was really happy and surprised at the same time, finally someone I cared coming back to me, I prepared then goes to Yuki's place with my dear brother,

Souhei, in there I met more peoples, and get to know about Yuki more, her mother Hana, her brother Ame and grandpa Nirasaki who helps her mother to start farming, we stayed overnight in there, but then the s**ts comes true. Ame didn't may us to go home because of the storm, that's what yuki said, so we stay in there, Mom(as I say mom I mean hana) asked me to come with her to buy some groceries, and just 10 metres after we went outside the storm started. When we back home, the storm is bad, fortune us there's no blackout, but..

"I'm home" I shouted

In all of sudden yuki showing up running to the front door just using a pink cape, mom who's surprised asked her where's she going to,

"To the forest, I need to find Ame"

"Oh he's okay, he's still finishing his work in there" mom stated

"Yes, and its goes WRONG!" She said and running all four right away

In that moment I just stand there and amazed,

"So Souhei is right about Yuki" I stated

"Huh, she didn't tell you that she's a half-wolf" Mom asked

"Not a word" I stated.

Mom (a bit forceful) taken me inside to the house, asks me to dry myself up and gives me Yuki's old blue dress with snowflakes pattern. Souhei just watching nhk's weather channel while I reads the news from all sources I can get, and refreshes JMA's storm watch page every 2 minutes, of course in Yuki's laptop, then Yuki's phone ringed, it just says 'Bonn Office' in hiragana. I seen souhei sleeping and Mom looks busy in the kitchen, So I answered the phone

"He...Hello?" I said

 _"Hello, ah is this Yuki?"_ Someone asked in english, fortune me, I'm also fluent in english,

"No, I'm irene" I said,

 _"Where's Yuki?"_ He asked

"Yuki is going outside, she needs to find something really important, anything I can do?" I asked

 _" Ah... I didn't expect you can do it, but can you report how's the condition in your place right now"_ he asked

"Sure, when is it?" I asked

 _"Well now actually"_ he said

"Okay" I stated

With all data I have I'm ready to report anything that happened in there, they asked my name, that's all, and I start reporting,

2 hours later after I reporting a few times for her, she went back crying. With Ame in her back, I called mom and awaken souhei, mom cries while cleaning Ame's wound and yuki asked souhei to heat the car up, then helping mom to clean Ames's wound, it does followed with 'I'm fine'-s 'ouch'-es, etc. Then they take Ame to hospital, and leaving me alone, well not a big deal, I'll report it for her though, because I know, it'll be hard for her to lose her dear brother,

A few hours later, Souhei and Yuki back, leaving mom to keep Ame in the hospital, when they come I was reporting, so they entered the living room as quiet as possible,

* * *

I sighed and closed my daily journal book, I sat in the backyard, looking to the farm, I keep myself in the half-wolf, just because I like it and I can know if anything bad happened in distance,

'Irene!... Irene!' Souhei called me from distance

I approached him as soon as possible and seen him with a letter in his hand

"What is that?" I asked

"Its from NHK, its about dad" he stated giving me the letter

Its still sealed, I opened it up carefully and reads the letter

* * *

 _Nippon Hōsō Kyōkai International News Division_

 _NHK Building_

 _Tokyo, Japan_

 _To Souhei Fuji_

 _Nagoya, Japan_

 _With the becoming of this letter, we informed you and your family, that our dearest friend, and journalist named Adolf Ōkami passed away in duty. He died with the cause of get shot by An Extremist community in the border of Iraq and Syria._

 _We planned to held a funeral ceremony for him and his 2 other partner who is also in duty with him._

 _Date: 10 September 2020_

 _Place: NHK Building Hall_

 _Tokyo, japan._

 _Please come if You and Your family can attend._

 _With all due respect_

 _Ann Sally_

 _Director of international news division_

 _Nippon Hōsō Kyōkai_

* * *

Tears fall from my eyes, in that time, Souhei just higged me, which makes me crying, more louder, hana then coming to us, she asked what happened, and I just give her the letter, she speed-reading it and surprised, then she hugged us,

"I'm really sorry to know this Irene..." She said,

"However.." She said, looking at us

"We must attend the funeral" she stated,

"Yeah we will" I stated

The night,

Everyone already slept, except me I'm sat still in the front deck, looking at the moon, then my phone rings, its a skype call from Yuki,

"Hello..." Yuki said greets me, with Ame in her side

"Hi" I answered, I still in pretty bad mood after knowing that my dad died, and I guess Ame knows when something is wrong

"What happened" Ame asked, I'm a bit shrugged,

"Wait a moment, I'll take my laptop and tells everything" I said while standing up and taking my laptop, and opens skype then recalls them,

"My dad died, in syria" I stated

"WHAT?!" Both of them surprised, and I fallen some tears again, this time no one is stopping me,

"Yeah, I got a letter from NHK this afternoon, he got shot by an extremist community" as I said, yuki already falling some tears in there "but why?! Why him, why not me?!" She said, still in tears,

"Because you're more important to me Yuki, both Souhei and I know this can be happening, sooner or later, that's why we've learned to not really attached to him, but still the feels..." I stopped for a moment

"I just- I- I don't know, I don't know him, he left me when I 3 years, and never going back" I said,

"I know irene, I know the feels" Ame stated

"Now, you must sleep irene, its already late in there" Yuki said, I nodded and ends up the call after saying some 'bye'-s, I go inside taking my laptop with me, and sleeping in the living room

* * *

 **#Irene's dream**

Hana was with me in the land full of grass and flowers, we just stand there, then my father shows up

"Irene" he called

"Dad?, is that you?" I asked him

"Yeah its me, I'm really sorry to left you" he said,

"Hana" suddenly someone called her

"Ookami" she said and hugged him

"I never know that we'll met like this" He said

"Thank you very much hana" a woman suddenly saying standing beside my father

"Thank you for keeping them safe, and sorry about making you in trouble lot years ago" she said

"Its not a problem Mrs. Fuji, Irene, that was your Mom" Hana introduces,

"Now, hana, I think you still have to keep them up, both Souhei or Irene" Ookami said,

"I will, Ookami, I will keep her and all of our child"

"Take care!" Mom said, then turned, they walks away and then suddenly anything turns black

 **#end of Irene's dream**

* * *

*jingles* 'Early Earthquake Warning, please be prepared for powerful tremors'

That warning really wakes me 5am in the morning, I readed the places, I seems possible for us to also getting into it, Hana and souhei already up while bringging something, that probably food and water,

"Irene, let's go outside, its too dangerous here" she stated

We walked outside and wait for the earthquake, the earthquake is quiet big that I can feel it clearly without being a wolf, with the fact that we're pretty far from the centre point of the earthquake

The earthquake last for 6 minutes, and when we went back to our house, the TV is the only thing that stands up, some shelf already fallen, with Ookami's sim card and my dad and mom's wedding photo also on the floor, we left the TV turned on, and it shown that there's a tsunami warning for all the coastal areas, okay... I think we're f**ked up...

* * *

Well that's how Irene's life in a nutshell, coming up may be it'll be continued, just depends on how it'll be going, and you need to tell me if I need to continue it by reviewing it (I'll make separate story of course, anyway, thank you for reading, reviewing and giving it favs, Sayonara!.


	16. Bonus Chapter: The Crossroad-Plot Twist

i dont have the wolf children, both ame and yuki, so they belongs to their place. or actually, Mamoru Hosoda.

Bonus Chapter : The Crossroad - Plot Twist

* * *

It was cloudy afternoon, and I sat in the dining table with Ame while finishing my worksheets, and Ame tells the story about the mountain again,

"you should also go to the forest and learning about it from sensei" Ame stated

"sorry Ame, but I can't" I stated

"why?" he asked

"because I need to finish my school homework" I stated

"why?" he asked again

"because I have to go to school" I stated again

"why?" he asked again

"because I'm obviously a human" I stated, starting to get annoyed

He still confused and answered

"you're a wolf" he stated

"no I wouldn't be a wolf again!" I stated

"why" he asked again, this time I really got angry

"WHY DID YOU KEEP ASKING THE SAME QUESTION, ISN'T IT OBVIOUS WHY" I stated throws a eraser to him right in his face

"YOU BETTER GO SCHOOL TOMORROW"

"NO" he stated

"WHY" I asked

"I'M A WOLF" he stated

"YOU ARE HUMAN" I stated

"NO I'M~" he said

"I'LL NEVER APOLOGIZE YOU IF YOU NOT GOING TO SCHOOL TOMORROW" I commanded

"NO I'LL NEVER GO" he stated

"THEN I'LL NEVER APOLOGIZE YOU" I stated

"Really?" He said, in low voice

"Really?" I said, in low voice, just right after he said the same sentence.

We both grinned and then throws a really loud laughter that makes mom walked from the bathroom with really worried look

"What happened to both of you" mom asked

"Hahaha... Oh well, I believe both of your children already at the crossroad of their lives mom" I stated, while clearing my tears of laughter,

our ears were popped out while were laughing, mom still confused with what I said, she seems to think extra about it, until she realised it,

"oh dear, so the day already come?!" She said, her expression is mixed, happy, sad, and worried

"Yeah mom, I choose being a human" I said

"and I being a wolf" Ame stated

I wonder how Ame could control his emotion, I see his eyes already turned red which means he is angry, but until now his eyes is still red, he didn't seems want to attack me

"Hey look at your eyes, it turned red" Ame teased

"You too you know" I said

Now he teased me, I find a mirror and see myself, and yes my eye pupils is red, but soon enough it faded back to my normal eye colour, then Ame shown up in my back looking at his eyes, still red but he don't have any intention to attack me

"Damn this bloody eye, Yuki do you have something that I can use to release some steam" he asked,

"You do still angry don't you?" I asked, a bit worried

"Yeah I do, but I don't wanna hurt you, so I control it as good as I can, dang it, I can't keep it any longer" he said

"Sorry Ame, I don't have any" I said

" OH BUGGER!, if you'll excuse me" he said then running all four right from my room, and (almost) destroys anything in front of him,

"Is Ame okay Yuki?" Mom asked

"No he isn't, he need to realase some~" I cutted, when suddenly I heard a really loud howl, apparently in the farmland,

" If you'll excuse me, mom" I said then running all four right away,

I running to him, yes he's in the farm, and he looking at the forest I was almost approaching him, then he signalled me to stay back

"You can attack me if you have to mate" I said

"You ain't my prey, my dear sister, but they are" he stated while pointing to the wild boars that tries to enter our territory (if I can say)

"Also that will be my last option if I can't change my eyes back to its normal colour" he continues

We both growling that makes them cancelled their intention to thief our plants, Ame sighed and turns to me, still feeling uncomfortable

"How's now?" He asked

"No good Ame" I said

"Well I think I'll need to take a rest, in home" he stated

"You sure, I was also in there" I said

"Oh don't worry, I'll watch some anime first on telly, so just hope for me that it'll works" he stated, then walked back to our house

Mom already waited us in the kitchen door, she told us when we need to had a fight inside, she already cleared things up, except for the television, because it was bolted there, and we just stand there with our confused look, Ame confirmed mom that we'll not going to fight, mainly in our own house, because we don't want to hurt each other, in that time Ame just sat in front of TV with a mug of warm milk tea, and I slept in my room

#Ame's POV

'I'll be a little boy, all the way home' that's the only thing I mentioned since I start arguing with Yuki, with the fact that it can keep me this long, makes me wonder, why did it can't keep Yuki up when she arguing with souhei, well maybe different things happening or maybe, just maybe, she's in her period in that time (is puberty starts since 10 years?), well whatever, my eye locked to the TV screen, it was nichijou[1], as you probably can guarantee I laughed at it, well because you know..., just watch it by yourself, it was really good, though I fall asleep,

#Ame in his dream

I sat in a field of flowers, the sky was very clear, and it's really peaceful in there, then I smells something, no someone, he(apparently) have the smell of wolf that I recognise, its not long after someone showing up, he is taller than me, using same shirt and pants like me, just say he is exactly like me but in older point, and have black hair instead of my dark blue hair, in that point I realised that he is...

"otōsan?" I asked

"Yeah Ame, it was me" he stated

And I just running to him while crying, and hugging him right away, I've been crying a lot to him,

"You're doing a great job Ame" he stated

"What do you mean dad?" I confused

"You keeping yourself from attacking Yuki, that was impossible for someone who have wolf side in him, but I guess Hana does a great job with that charm" he said, still hugging me

"That's true dad, but, I can't change my eyes back to its normal, because I still feeling anger to her" I said

"Then why don't we try something new" he stated,

I just showing my 'huh?' Expression, I still confused with what he saying, he asks me to sat beside him

"Now try this, close your eyes and say, 'she is my sister, not my prey' " he stated

And I do what he asked to do, I closed my eye and repeating that 'She is my sister, not my prey', then I slowly opened my eyes while keep saying that in my head,

"See, it worked" he said,

He tells me that my eye pupils isn't red again, and suddenly anything goes black, and I heard sound of something, kinda alarm

#end of Ame's dream

I awaken by early earthquake warning that NHK just issued, and realised that my sister was in there, she sat-sleeping, leaning her body to the wooden wall next by me, I smiled on that realising how she worried about me, then I remembered about my dream, so I rushed to the Yuki's room (that actually mine too) then check my eyes up, and it was real, my eyes turned back to its normal colour already. Finished with that one problem, I moved Yuki to a bed spread that I used before, and I opened a bit of front door just enough for me to see the sky that early morning, and I found out that there'll be another big storm again, I guess, then it 6.45 in the morning, Yuki awaken first, she looks confused when she waked up, probably because she awaken in different position from how she supposed to sleep, I smiled on her reaction, then she called my name

"I'm here Yuki!" I shouted

"Oh thank god, I thought you already gone to the mountain" she said, worried

" No I don't, anyway Yuki, dad helps me to changed back my eyes" I stated

She just smiled then told me that she must prepare for school, I get that as a code 'you should go to school with me', but I just sighed and stay where I am, still analyzing the clouds.

#1.5 hours later

Yuki is rushing back to the front door with socks and bag in her hand, I walked to her,

"You should stay with mom today" I stated

"Why, I mean, what happened" she asked

"Yuki, you'll late for bus if you not hurry" mom shouting from the inside, she just nodded

'You should go to Ame' she wispered, low enough to be heard just between wolves,

"I'm leaving!" She stated

I wonder why is she didn't get my code, the storm is coming, I know it since my sense are tickling me,

"Ame!" mom called

What if she's can't go home because of it, and how about sensei, and other mountain animals, are they'll okay~

"AME!" Mom shouted, I instantly turned

I instantly turns my head to her, she looks about to angry to me, but soon it changed to worry,

"Let's go inside, I'll make you a cuppa[2]" mom said, and I followed her

* * *

[1] An anime and manga originated by arawaii keichi

[2] Refering to a cup of tea in british culture

* * *

So... What do you think, I was for some reason know how they're feeling in that time, given 2 options but you can only choose one of them, and if you already selected one, you must drop the other one, sometimes I just hope I have that option, so I can live the way I wanted to, and not limited by the society when I'm staying as a wolf (you can call me delutional if you want to btw). So... This is the really end of the reunited, thank you for supporting me, Vielen dank furs zu lesen meine geschichte, Zum Neujahr und Auf Wiedersehen.


End file.
